La magia de amar
by Belin03
Summary: Cuando Hermione vuelve de Francia, ambos descubrirán que aquellos sentimientos que creían haber dejado sepultados en sus corazones, reviven con más fuerza que nunca. Fred y Hermione
1. Lo que intentamos sepultar

**La magia de amar**

Disclaimer: Todo lo que aquí leais reacionado a Harry Potter es obra de J.K. Rowling

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Lo que intentamos sepultar**

_Porque cuando es amor de verdad no se olvida_

La nieve caía incesante y el frío daba la bienvenida a los transeúntes de un Londres que recién amanecía; los negocios comenzaban a dar signos de vida y las luces se iban apagando para que un sol cansado bañara con su luz agonizante las calles de aquella ciudad.

Diseminados por el ambiente, tan solo se observaban vahos provenientes de algunos que seguro habrían madrugado. Se los veía apurados y nadie hubiera podido escuchar los pasos que se amortiguaban con la nieve; sin embargo frente a una librería que comenzaba a desperezarse y a dar signos de vida, una joven observaba las tapas de varios libros, haciendo alguna nota mental sobre algún título que pareciera interesante.

Hermione comenzó a caminar, dejando que sus pies se unieran al compás de aquella marcha matinal, aunque más lentamente, sin apuro. Depositó en ellos su confianza y les dio, quizás por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la libertad de descubrir nuevos senderos por sí solos.

Estudiar medicina muggle se había tornado algo agotador, pero ahora su cerebro podía tomarse un descanso, bien merecido, vale la pena aclarar, pues aunque en cuatro años había acabado su carrera, a cambio había ganado grandes dosis de insomnio, estrés y por qué no, fatiga y cansancio.

Así era que esa navidad se había dado la libertad de relajarse, disfrutar y recobrar fuerzas para comenzar una época en la que, sin duda, sus fuerzas se agotarían con mayor rapidez.

Volver de Francia, luego de cuatro años seguidos de estudios, había sido quizás la mayor alegría, volver a aquella ciudad, no tan romántica, ni atrayente como la que había abandonado, pero si, _su_ ciudad, donde había dejado tantos recuerdos que quería recuperar.

Y los recuerdos de un Londres que ahora volvía a recorrer la hallaron tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando se encontró, sin darse cuenta, frente a una puerta negra, en la que colgaba el título de un lugar muy conocido: El Caldero Chorreante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Demasiado temprano, sin duda, pero le tocaba. Un día cada uno ¡sí seguro!, era la segunda vez consecutiva que habría el local él solo; no lo podía creer, ni siquiera ese viejo Nil, de la tienda de mascotas había abierto, pero si no se levantaba más temprano, no alcanzaría a abrir a la hora de siempre, y solo, bueno, le requería más tiempo.

En realidad la mayor parte de ese tiempo se le iba en caminar de la chimenea del depósito al sector "comercial", como le decían, y acomodar todo con un simple movimiento de varita.

El problema, para ser francos, era que a medio camino se recostaba contra una columna y se quedaba dormitando unos 20 minutos, hasta que esa lechuza fea y con un ojo tuerto del viejo de enfrente, hacía un sonido (nunca supo de qué lugar de su horrible cuerpo) tan fuerte que era imposible no escucharlo y despertarse, por lo que actuaba como despertador, un desagradable despertador.

Dicho y hecho, Fred Weasley se apoyó contra la columna y quedó profundo, sin darse cuenta ni siquiera, que le faltaba una cómoda almohada donde apoyar su cabeza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez comenzó a caminar por esa mágica calle se dio cuenta que los recuerdos volvían, tan vivos como si hubieran ocurrido ayer:

_Flash Back_

Una Hermione Granger de unos 10 años se encontraba sentada junto a su padre leyendo un interesante libro sobre plantas acuática, cuando se escuchó que alguien golpeaba tres veces seguidas y bastante rápidas, a la puerta.

-¿Se habrá roto el timbre?- Jean, la madre de Hermione, miró interrogante a su marido, mientras se secaba las manos contra su delantal y se dirigía hacia la puerta para abrirla, sin antes mirar por la mirilla.

-¿Quién es querida?- comento William, padre de la niña que ahora levantaba su mirada del libro y la dirigía interrogante hacia su madre.

-Un anciano, viste medio raro, supongo que debe ser algo relacionado con Hallowen, aunque falta bastante…- Jean meditó un poco y luego añadió- vamos a ver.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, la familia Granger se encontró con un anciano que vestía una especie de túnica de color púrpura, cabello largo de un blanco inmaculado y una barba que le hizo recordar a Hermione a la imagen del Merlín que una vez había visto en uno de esos cuentos de hadas que sus padres le regalaban.

El anciano acomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y regaló a la familia una sonrisa espléndida.

-Mí nombre es Dumbledore, soy el director de Hogwarts colegio de Magia y Hechicería y tenemos una vacante para una pequeña llamada Hermione Granger.

_Fin Flash Back_

Hermione se sonrió, ¡cuán emocionada se había puesto aquella tarde!, aunque al principio no lo había podido creer y sus padres tampoco (duda que se aclaró cuando Dumbledore, agitando su varita, convirtió varias tazas de te en unos simpáticos y saltarines conejos), se enamoró de la idea de pensar que había un mundo distinto allí afuera, extraño y sensacional, un mundo al que ella pertenecía.

Había dejado de nevar, pero aún el frío se sentía muy cómodo como para retirarse, a pesar de esto los locales de un Callejón Diagon cubierto de escarcha y nieve, comenzaron a abrir sus puertas.

Fue pasando uno a uno por los comercios que hacían presencia en aquel mágico lugar, y todos le recordaron la primera vez que los visitó:

Ollivander, aún se encontraba abandonado, ni rastros había quedado de aquel excelente creador de varitas mágicas, pero aún así seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto extraño, viejo y marrón, muy marrón, como si quisiera inmortalizarse. Pudo sentir el olor de aquella tienda, mezcla de polvo y humedad; recordó cuando recibió su varita, madera de vid con nervio de dragón en su interior, una ráfaga de viento azotó el lugar sin siquiera mover nada, iba a devolverla, pero el dueño simplemente sonrió y cobró el costo de la que sería su varita hasta que muriera o un troll se sentara sobre ella.

Luego pasó por "La Tienda de Animales Mágicos" y recordó a su hermoso gato Crookshanks, odiado mucho tiempo por Ron, para que luego el pelirrojo se diera cuenta que su animal había sido, una especie de héroe. ¡Que gran compañía había sido en Francia!, por las tardes, se sentaba en su regazo mientras ella estudiaba por largas horas frente a varios libros y apuntes.

Flourish y Blotts, ese era otro lugar preciado para su corazón…., pero entonces varios gritos distrajeron su mirada de la librería, observó hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos y se percató que a unos cien metros, un montón de chicos se amontonaban en una vidriera llamando a la puerta, sin conseguir la mínima respuesta.

Sonrió para sus adentros cuando elevó la vista al cartel que rezaba el nombre del local: "Sortilegios Weasley", el número 93.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Dinero!, ¡mucho dinero!... Millonarios… somos millonarios- Entre una gran oscuridad Fred y George nadaban en lo que parecía una pileta de Galeons.

Pero de pronto todo se volvía totalmente oscuro y Fred se hallaba solo y en harapos, un Knut volaba sobre sus narices, no lo podía alcanzar… de fondo una voz decía:

-¡Jajaja!, solo vendiendo sombreros rojos no conseguirás la fortuna que deseas

-¡No!, ¡yo sabía!, ¡George te voy a matar!, te lo dije- Fred corría tras el Knut, mientras que su hermano, el cual vestía una túnica de oro se reía malévolamente- ¡No!, ¡me traicionaste!

Entonces la figura de George adquiría forma de mujer, cabello color castaño, algo rizado y ya no se reía si no que decía: Fred Weasley, ¡Levántate!

Abrió los ojos súbitamente y se encontró tirado en el piso, algo sudado y con los ojos un tanto llorosos. Se levantó rápidamente y encontró a Hermione sonriéndole desde atrás del cristal de la puerta de entrada, rodeada por una multitud de chicos que se reían junto a ella.

Fred agitó la varita y acomodó todo lo que había desordenado, prendió las luces, acomodó algunas cajas y abrió la puerta, pero antes de dejar pasar a cualquiera dijo:

-De acuerdo, si olvidan lo que pasó aquí les regalo este "Pitador mentiroso"

Todos los niños asintieron gritando y Fred los dejó pasar.

-Definitivamente no tienes cura, Fred Weasley

-Y tu te pareces cada día más a mí madre…- Fred miró a Hermione de arriba abajo- Claro que más bonita- se acercó a la chica confidente y susurró- no repitas lo que acabo de decir o los Weasley tendrán una madre asesina- ambos se rieron unos instantes. El chico miró atentamente a la joven y luego agregó- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No te alegra verme?- contestó Hermione levantando una ceja y colocando los brazos en posición de jarra.

Ambos se miraron un instante y comenzaron a reír antes de estrecharse en un abrazo extraño, torpe y algo ¿caluroso?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿En serio?, Neville de profesor… imagínatelo es increíble, menos mal que no da Defensa, sería la primera vez que un profesor es salvado por sus alumnos porque un Boggart se transforma en Snape

-No seas tan cruel, tampoco es para tanto- Hermione bebió un poco del café que tenía en frente y miró a Fred que giraba entre sus dedos una cuchara y se sonrió tontamente, pero cuando él fijo su vista en ella, movió bruscamente la cabeza, como borrando aquel gesto que había nacido de recuerdos que ya no parecían tan lejanos como creía- ¿Estás seguro que George puede solo con la tienda?- preguntó demasiado interesada en espantar pensamientos que la harían hacer alguna estupidez

El gemelo hizo un ademán quitándole importancia al asunto- Si, además se lo merece por mandarme a abrir a mí esta mañana, pero claro el señorito tenía la excusa perfecta "yo tuve que cuidar a la Veela esa que Bill se buscó de esposa, sin que me ayudarás", así que...

- ¿Y cómo va el embarazo de Fleur?

-Bastante bien, no ha tenido vómitos, aunque mamá dice que es lo que se avecina, pero claro nadie va a decírselo porque se pondría más histérica de lo que está. De resto bien, aunque se le cae mucho el pelo.

Hermione se sonrió- Espero que Ron esté bien enamorado de Luna y Luna de él, porque sino esos cabellos pueden acabar con su relación, con los antecedentes que tiene

-Esa si que fue una actuación estelar tuya Hermione, aunque era verdad mi hermano se veía más idiota de lo que ya es…- La frase de Fred quedó en el aire, así como el leve insulto dedicado a su hermano no terminó de concretarse ya que no pudo evitar que su mente escarbara entre sus archivos aquel recuerdo, tan especial, sobre todo por la persona que tenía en esos momento en frente suyo.

_Flash Back_

-¡Te digo que no Ron!

-Pero Hermione no te cuesta nada

Ron y Hermione se encontraban discutiendo en la sala de la Madriguera, rodeados por Harry, Ginny, Fred y George.

La castaña se hallaba muy enfadad por la petición que aquel alto pelirrojo le hacía.

-Pero… ¡vamos!, préstamelo…- Ron rogaba, se arrodillaba, pero Hermione no se movía un palmo del sillón donde se hallaba sentada, mientras que los "espectadores", sonreían ante la escena, sin atrever a reír ya que conocían cuales serían las consecuencias que ello acarrearía.

Ya hacía casi media hora que Ron le pedía a Hermione un cabello de Fleur, el pelirrojo lo había encontrado tirado y lo había estado mirando como hipnotizado, sin embargo cuando su castaña amiga lo encontró en esa estúpida situación, se lo sacó de las manos y, claro estaba, se negaba rotundamente a devolvérselo a su descubridor. La discusión había pasado del enojo del pelirrojo hasta sus súplicas, haciendo que el chico no fuera la excepción a la regla que decía: "Todos los hombres caen bajo los encantos de una Veela, y sobre todo si están desesperados- como Ron Weasley-."

-A ver si lo entiendes Ronald, hay tres razones por las cuales ¡no! te lo daré: Primero- y alzó un dedo- Te veías como estúpido mirando este cabello y alabándolo como si hubieras encontrado oro puro- Todos aplaudieron ante la lógica y verídica observación de Hermione, recibiendo así una mirada fulminante de Ron- Segundo: Tiene sangre de Veela, lo que significa que estás exagerando un poco, más de lo que ya hubieras exagerado, claro- a esta observación el Weasley varón más chico se puso muy rojo y el resto calló observando la peligrosidad de algún tipo de participación- Y tercero porque no me da la gana- a todo esto alzó el último dedo que le quedaba y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

Harry se paró de su asiento y posando una mano en el hombro de su amigo le dijo: Ven, vamos a jugar ajedrez mágico.

Ron se fue a regañadientes y Ginny los siguió, cuando quedaron solamente George y Fred junto con Hermione los tres comenzaron a reír. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que peleaban por algo que no fuera relacionado con Voldemort y lo que ocurría a su alrededor, quizás ese hecho casi insignificante fue una forma de alivianar la tensión en el ambiente, así fuera sumando otra tensión, más banal, pero mucho más sana.

George salió por la sala a hurtadillas diciendo en voz baja: -Jajaja, voy a probar el "humortrono"…- y se fue sin decir más.

Hermione se levantó y alzó su mano derecha que se hallaba cerrada en un puño, mientras murmuraba: No lo puedo creer.

Un gran tapete rojo cubría el piso, pero había quedado algo doblado debido a algún tipo de maniobra, no muy sana, que Ron abría hecho (muy posiblemente patear la alfombra y caer al piso), puesto que había quedado en una posición un tanto extraña. Ese pequeño doblez de la alfombra fue el causante de que Hermione, al estar mirando atentamente el cabello que tenía en la mano y disponerse a chamuscarlo arrojándolo a la fogata, no se diera cuenta de este pequeño detalle y tropezara hacia delante. Colocó sus manos instintivamente delante de su cuerpo para amortiguar la caída y cerró los ojos ante la impresión, pero el resultado fue muy diferente al que había pensado (seguramente el de tener a Molly Weasley colocándole algún remedio mágico, sacado de los hermosos libros de Gilderoy).

Fred que quería dirigirse hacia las escaleras para ir a su cuarto y probar una infusión nueva que había inventado junto con su hermano, pudo llegar a tiempo hasta el lugar donde Hermione tropezó y sostenerla por la cintura, mientras sentía cómo las manos de ella se apoyaban sobre su pecho.

El sol entraba por una de las ventanas, reflejaba sus sombras como dos figuras unidas en un idilio amoroso y sus ojos se encontraron por unos instantes sin saber que decir.

Si alguna observación lógica o ironía casual se cruzó por sus mentes, los labios de ninguno se despegaron para expresarlas. La chimenea aún tenía unas pequeñas chispas que fueron únicas observadoras de aquel suceso y con su extinción tan solo quedaron como fieles testigos los corazones de aquellos dos.

-¡Ey!... maldito….- Desde el primer piso se escuchó el grito de Ron y un rápido golpeteo de zapatos bajando la escalera.

La separación fue inminente y ambos se sonrojaron, pero la entrada abrupta de Ron con las orejas negras y saliéndole humo por la nariz, orejas y boca, hizo que reemplazaran tal sonrojo por una carcajada que hizo que Ron les dedicara su mirada más odiosa, pues no podía hablar debido a la cantidad de humo que salía de su boca. Ron siguió corriendo hasta la cocina y enseguida bajaron Harry y Ginny, probablemente a prestar alguna ayuda, que resultaría totalmente inútil de seguro, seguidos de George que no podía hablar de la risa.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto Fred con la mirada que utilizaría un científico para interrogar a un colega sobre alguna nueva inversión.

-¡Ah!, es lo mejor que he visto, Ron estaba jugando ajedrez y tenía un vaso de agua al lado, simplemente espere a que se concentrara un poco y le eché en el agua el humortrono. Ginny me vio pero le eché un maleficio silenciador y no pudo decirle nada… le hubieras visto la cara de pánico a Ron al verse el humo en la boca…. Fue….- Pero Fred ya no escuchaba, Hermione había pasado como una exhalación subiendo por las escaleras yendo a buscar uno de sus libros.

Nunca la había observado de esa manera, su cuerpo tenía una extraña gracia al caminar que nunca había notado, ojos color miel profundos, su cabello más lacio y largo que cuando la había conocido, aunque aún indomable, de un color castaño tan suave que hubiera podido hipnotizar al mejor observador.

-Fred… ¡Fred!... Tierra a Fred…

-Eh

-Que te estoy hablando- George miraba enfadado a su hermano

-Dime

-Necesitas probar esa infusión

-Si, ya lo se…- asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar.

_Fin Flash Back_

Hermione suspiró logrando que Fred volviera de sus recuerdos- Sí, aunque no volvería a esa época por nada del mundo

-Ni yo…- Fred la miró entonces y sus ojos se clavaron profundos en los de ella, como si quisiera atravesarla con una mirada y Hermione se dio cuenta porque se removió en la silla algo incómoda y carraspeó nerviosamente- Entonces… ¿vas a sorprender a los chicos?

-Si, lo que significa que vas a guardar el secreto- la chica miró inquisidoramente al chico

Fred levantó los brazos en señal de paz- Tranquila, mis labios están sellados- Hermione iba a replicar pero el agregó- Yo me encargo de George, aunque eso te va salir caro, imagínate que después de estar encerrado solo por una hora entera en ese negocio no va a querer hacerme ningún favor, así que…- Fred meditó unos segundos y luego agregó- me tienes que acompañar a una fiesta de inauguración de un nuevo local de aquí.

-Genial, con todo gusto, aunque nunca fui a ninguna fiesta por el estilo

-No te pierdes de nada, no son muy divertidas, aunque siempre puede suceder algo…- y ese silencio solo significaba una cosa, algo que Hermione atajó en ese instante

-¡Ah no!, yo te acompaño pero a mí no me haces encender ningún fuego artificial ni nada de esas cosas. ¿Me oíste?

Fred la miró dolido- ¿Quién dijo que…? ¡Qué poco me conoces Hermione! Haré como que no escuche nada. En fin ¿es un trato?

-Es un trato- Hermione le sonrió al chico- Espero que cumplas con tu palabra

-Yo siempre cumplo con mí palabra, aunque hay formas y formas de interpretarla- pero la advertencia en los ojos de la chica lo hizo reflexionar- No te preocupes, los adultos cumplen las promesas

-Solo que hay un problema, no se si tu catalogues como adulto

-Gracias por el halago- Fred sonrió, realmente agradecido

-De nada

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Entró a su apartamento en Londres y se sacudió la nieve que había quedado en sus ropas, dejó su abrigo en una silla del comedor mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Una alcoba no muy grande y muy simple, de un color pastel que invitaba a relajarse, una cómoda cama y, claro está, una biblioteca donde se encontraban sus libros favoritos.

Se recostó en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Estaba contenta de volver a verlo, de hecho se había puesto muy feliz, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse un tanto extraña, de pronto un sentimiento que había sepultado hacía tanto tiempo, renacía, más potente que nunca, como la tormenta después de la calma.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si así pudiera alejar los fantasmas del pasado, aquellas cosas que tanto la habían hecho pensar en él y entonces aquel primer y único beso, hijo de un accidente bendito, afloró en su mente y aunque frunció el ceño y movió sus manos como espantando algún insecto, no pudo evitar recordar lo que había ocurrido, la última vez que se habían visto a solas y el día que se había dado cuenta cuánto le gustaba aquel chico con cabellos color del fuego

_Flash Back_

"…en 1383, logró tornar al mercurio en cobre y luego al cobre en oro puro…"

Hermione cerró el libro y decidió que sería imposible concentrarse, escuchando murmurar incesantemente a aquellos dos hermanos, enamorados de los experimentos y tan absurdamente locos como para hacerlos en un lugar tan cerca del alcance de su madre.

-Bien y ahora un poco de pelos de cent…- George sostuvo los cabellos color azabache sobre el caldero, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, mientras sus ojos brillaban cual niño travieso.

-Va a explotar

Hermione Granger no se andaba con rodeos cuando se trataba de la posibilidad de verse llena de una baba verde y tener que escuchar luego a una señora Weasley muy enojada gritando, quizás por enésima vez en aquel día: ¡Les dije que no experimentaran sobre la alfombra Persa que conseguí por 2 galeons en la barata del Callejón Diagon!.

Ambos gemelos voltearon a mirarla enarcando una ceja, divertidos y acercándose a grandes zancadas hacia la joven que leía, sentada en el cómodo sofá de flores silvestres, la bibliografía de Nicholas Flamel. Se colocaron uno a cada lado de la chica, y mientras uno agitaba los pelos de centauro sobre las narices de la joven, el otro la miraba condescendientemente, como si fuera ella la que no entendiera alguna cosa.

-Y dinos, Hermione Granger, ¿por qué crees que nuestra pócima, perfectamente calculada, va a explotar?- Fred comenzó a picar el brazo de Hermione con el dedo índice, tan insistentemente que comenzaba a dejarle una marca roja.

La chica se paró y los miró cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y rodando los ojos se acercó al caldero, mientras los gemelos se sentaban simulando estar en clase y comenzaban a hacer caras graciosas, claro cuando ella estaba de espaldas.

-La consistencia del humo es demasiado espesa como para agregar un elemento tan denso como el cabello de centauro que produce reacciones explosivas. Solo proporciona buenos efectos cuando, el humo esta en su estado óptimo, es decir cuando se puede ver la palma de la mano a través de él, cosa que con este no sucede, lo que quiere decir que sus propiedades en vez de ser las comunes se transformarán en las similares a las de lágrimas de unicornios con la particularidad de volverla…

-…verde- Fred volteó a ver a su hermano, haciendo inauditos esfuerzos por ocultar su asombro, tarea un tanto difícil debido a que cuando se trataba de inventos su carácter se volvía más serio.

-Exacto Fred

-Eso quiere decir- comenzó a decir George- que debemos colocar un poco de hoja de mandrágora

-O también puedes verter un poco de agua con lágrima de dragón y revolver unos diez minutos, reaccionan similar- Hermione se había acercado, tomó el libro que estaba leyendo y comenzó a marcharse, pero antes volteó y miró con el ceño fruncido a George- y si no me equivoco, George, eso que tienes ahí es cabello de minotauro- y sin más se fue de la habitación.

Los gemelos se miraron con los ojos abiertos, debido a la impresión, no por la inteligencia de la chica, sino por algo que asombraba aún más:

-Nos ha…

-… reconocido- concluyó Fred

Fred subió los escalones que llevaban de la sala a los cuartos y la encontró parada justo frente a la habitación que compartía con Ginny, entonces se acercó sigiloso y antes de que la chica abriera la puerta le tocó la espalda.

-¡Hay!- Hermione se dio vuelta y lo encontró allí parado con la sonrisa más endiablada que conocía- ¿Qué te sucede Fred?, casi me matas del susto

El pelirrojo tocó con uno de sus blancos dedos la punta de la nariz de Hermione, luego sus dos ojos y por último las orejas, cuando acabó el chico examinó su dedo índice y no había nada.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos estás haciendo, Fred?

-Corroborando que no tengas alguna poción de reconocimiento, sino sería imposible

-Imposible… ¿imposible qué?- ese chico comenzaba a exasperarla, claro que eso no era una misión muy complicada después de todo.

-Ni nuestra madre logra reconocernos- Fred colocó sus manos en la cintura y frunciendo el ceño le dijo- Dime querida, ¿cuál es el truco?- preguntó con el mismo acento que hubiera utilizado su madre en una situación parecida.

Hermione sonrió con autosuficiencia- ¿Y para qué quieres saber?

Fred evadió olímpicamente la pregunta y en cambio agregó-A ver hay tres opciones para que lo puedas hacer: o que usaras una pócima, lo cual acabo de descartar, que nos hayas hecho alguna marca extraña- Hermione levantó las cejas, incrédula- si ya sabes nos has cortado algo de pelo o hecho una cicatriz mientras dormíamos, lo cual es muy improbable porque lo hubiéramos notado, y tercera que te hayas fijado en alguno de nosotros dos.

Los colores subieron a las mejillas de Hermione y gritaron a viva voz lo que su garganta jamás pronunciaría.

-Yo no me he fijado… ¡uy! Por favor… solo, soy muy observadora, nada más- se dio vuelta para entrar a la habitación y alejarse de esa mirada que seguro descubriría la verdad, pero algo la detuvo, era una mano, la de él, que atajó su muñeca y la envolvió entre sus largos y fuertes dedos.

-No creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente, debes contestarme

-¿Por qué lo haría?- replicó la castaña desafiante

-Si no me dices la verdad, me encargaré yo mismo de encontrarla

-¿Ah si? y ¿se puede saber cómo?

-Así- y antes de que Hermione respondiera, antes de que Fred se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, antes, mucho antes, de que Molly avisara que la cena estaba servida, el pelirrojo acercó sus labios a los de ella y permaneció unos instantes en aquella posición.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, sin poder creer lo que sucedía, sin ser capaz de reaccionar alejándolo o respondiendo a su beso, no pudo hacer nada, simplemente se quedó allí, parada como una estaca.

De pronto Fred se separó de Hermione y la miró sonriendo, como si aquello jamás hubiera sucedido- Supongo que es George- el joven se encogió de hombros y se fue bajando las escaleras.

_Fin Flash Back_

Hermione se volteó sobre las mantas, quedando boca abajo y grito algo que ni siquiera ella logró entender, odiaba que Fred fuera tan malditamente irresistible. Pero lo que más detestaba es que el sentimiento que creía haber dejado sepultado en algún lugar de su mente y corazón, renacía, revolviéndose en su pecho y le indicaba que no le daría tregua.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Me las vas a pagar- fue la primera frase que George le dedicó a su hermano cuando terminó la venta del día

-Estamos a mano

George miró a su hermano y supo, tan solo con verlo a los ojos que algo más pasaba- Bueno, dilo, porque tengo hambre

-Creo que voy a retomar aquel viejo experimento- dijo como si estuviera comentando el estado del clima. Su hermano lo miró y Fred debió haberse dado cuenta porque levantó la mirada y se encontró a su gemelo sonriendo condescendientemente- Odio tu maldita memoria- Revolvió entre sus ropas y sacó un galeón  
-Me encanta hacer negocios contigo Weasley, te dije que no ibas a poder renunciar a ella- comentó George mientras guardaba su reciente adquisición monetaria en su chaqueta- Pero lo debes haber aceptado ante mí porque necesitas mi ayuda… luego de aquel fracaso, creo que vas a necesitar más que mí ayuda, quizás un milagro te sirva

-¿Me vas ayudar o no?- Fred comenzaba a impacientarse

-¡Claro!, ¿para qué están los hermanos si no?

-No puedes decirle a nadie que la vimos hoy

-Está bien, no hay problema. Bueno supongo que me voy, esta chica me quiere en casa temprano, tu sabes, cuestiones de mantenimiento que le dicen- George tomó su bufanda y se la hecho al cuello- por cierto mañana no te quedes dormido cuando te levantes a abrir.

Si, nada era gratis en este mundo y mucho menos cuando se trataba de su gemelo, pero al fin y al cabo, él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Subió al pequeño despacho que había sobre el local, en el cual solían dormir de vez en cuando, cuando la compañía escaseaba o estaba demasiado cansado como para caminar un metro más del necesario.

Se acostó en su cama y se sonrió al pensar en aquel viejo experimento, había sido extraño y el más corto que jamás hubiera realizado, aunque los resultados no fueron de su mayor agrado. Con el tiempo se había percatado que Hermione ya no era la chica sabelotodo amiga de su hermano menor, sino que, con el transcurso de los años se había convertido en una hermosa joven que, sin darse cuenta, dejaba a más de uno prendado de su sonrisa (y otros atributos). Sin embargo aquello era normal y no le dio mucha importancia, pero una tarde un cabello de Fleur y la prueba del humortrono, fueron los causantes de que, al tenerla tan cerca las ganas de besarla fueran un sentimiento que no podía frenar, aunque luego las circunstancias lo impidieran.

Así empezó todo, al menos concientemente fue cuando acepto que le gustaba aquella chica de cabellos rizados y una inteligencia que a veces llegaba a ser molesta. Y entonces fue cuando sucedió, no supo cómo ni por qué, pero aquella tarde en la que logró reconocerlos sin ninguna dificultad, a pesar de que hasta a sus padres les costaba hacerlo, supo que quizás había una oportunidad, quizás la chica no lo miraba como a uno de los hermanos de su amigo sino como a un chico. Entonces decidió experimentar, la excusa era perfecta y si algo saldría mal tenía los elementos suficientes como para evitar cualquier sospecha.

Las escaleras nunca fueron tan largas y su corazón nunca latió tan rápido, aunque ese detalle jamás lo aceptaría públicamente (y menos frente a su hermano), pero al fin había llegado, ahí estaba ella con ese libro aburrido que seguro seguiría leyendo en la habitación sin imaginarse lo que él iba a hacer. Fue cuando algo le dijo que no lo hiciera, que era muy tonto, muy arriesgado, sin embargo Fred no escuchó esa pequeña vocecita, como muchas otras veces, porque él jamás dejaba a la mitad un experimento, claro él había decidido averiguar si aquella chica sentía algo por él y no se iba a echar para atrás justo cuando estaba por obtener el resultado.

La volteó, realizó un razonamiento de dudosa validez (aún para él) y arremetió, fue un beso simple, suave, sin invadirla más allá de lo suficiente. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta y se percató de que sus labios estaban rígidos, se separó, sabiendo que aquel acercamiento había resultado de una forma que no era la que quería, aunque no inesperada.

"Supongo que es George" fue lo único que dijo y se marchó porque sabía que si la tenía en frente unos instantes más no podría contenerse y el beso no sería tan casto como el que le había dado hacía unos instantes. Luego de aquella vez no la volvió a ver, al menos no estando a solas, todo siguió igual excepto por un simple detalle, el tacto de sus labios contra los suyos lograron que el sentimiento que tenía por la chica se transformara en algo más que un simple gusto.

Aunque George le había dicho que no podría olvidarse de ella (a veces parecía que su gemelo lo conocía mejor que él mismo), intento que el tiempo borrara su recuerdo y esa sensación que a veces le molestaba, porque parecía que esa chica se había convertido en algo muy importante para él y reconocerlo le dolía.

Y esa navidad, cuando creía que al fin había logrado olvidarla, que ya no le importaba, hacia acto de presencia en su vida, haciendo renacer a ese sentimiento que creía olvidado el cual se acercaba a una velocidad que lo aterraba logrando hacerle sentir algo tan intenso que no lograba catalogarlo.

Por eso había decidido intentarlo una vez más, con más tacto, con más tranquilidad, a sabiendas exactas de qué era lo que sentía y buscando averiguar a ciencia cierta qué sentía ella por él y mostrándole a Hermione Granger cuales eran sus sentimientos, claro que al mejor estilo Fred Weasley.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

30-08-08  
¡Bienvenidos!, aún no puedo creer que haya vuelto aquí, con una nueva versión de esta historia.

Hace como dos años o más la subí, era un one-shot. Pasó el tiempo y un día se me dio por leerla y me di cuenta que tenía muchas fallas, tanto desde el punto de vista ortográfico, gramático e incluso de coherencia. La trama no era fea pero el final no me gustaba, así que decidí sacarla de mis historias y hacer una, conservando su esencia, pero sin duda arreglándola.

Esta nueva historia está editada, pero a su vez alargada. Se puede decir que este capítulo es, con algunos agregados, la historia original, tiene toda una parte incluída que espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

La próxima actualización no tiene fecha, pero en mí cabeza ya tengo todas las ideas y casi finalizado el segundo capítulo, así que, espero no deban esperar mucho, igual les pido paciencia.

¡Cuéntenme qué les pareció! y si leyeron la historia anterior, me gustaría que me comentaran sobre las reformas.

Gracias por leer. Bel


	2. Cosas evidentes

**La magia de amar**

Disclaimer: Todo lo que aquí leais relacionado a Harry Potter es obra de J.K. Rowling

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Cosas evidentes**

_Eran tan evidentes... solo que aún no se habían dado cuenta_

Hermione apareció a unos cien metros de La Madriguera, se sacudió el sobretodo negro que la cubría y se acomodó un poco el cabello. Miró a su alrededor unos instantes, el lugar seguía exactamente igual, había varios árboles que hacían de guarida a aquella casa que había sido el lugar donde iba de vacaciones por algún tiempo cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts. La residencia Weasley seguía teniendo varios pisos y se mostraba torcida como si un fuerte viento la hubiera obligado a inclinarse, lo que le daba una imagen extraña y a la vez graciosa.

El estanque estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba por lo que podía escuchar el croar de algunas ranas y sapos, se divirtió pensando en las noches en las cuales solían acercarse y arrojar algunas piedras para asustar a los reptiles, claro que ella lo desaprobaba pero siempre ocurría algo gracioso que involucraba por lo general a alguno mojado de arriba abajo y dispuesto a correr a los demás para mojarlos. Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, por el césped que aún, en algunas partes, estaba cubierto por nieve que aún no se había derretido, ya que aunque no era muy temprano el frío era insistente y el sol aún no lograba erradicar el manto blanco asentado en el jardín.

Cuando estaba por tocar la puerta oyó varias voces provenientes de adentro que pedían el desayuno y una voz más aguda que las demás la cual dejaba muy en claro que aquella cocina no era ningún restaurant, por lo que si se iban a poner exigentes podían perfectamente mandarse a mudar que nadie lo impediría. Hermione creyó ese el momento perfecto, así que decidió dar tres golpes rápidos y seguidos a la puerta y esperó. De pronto escuchó una voz del otro lado de la puerta, que identificó como la de Ron- ¿Quién es?

-Hermione Granger, acudí al colegio Hogwarts y mí patronus es una nutria y espero que eso te sirva Ronald Billius Weasley- Cuando Hermione pronunció el segundo nombre de Ron se oyeron varias risas ahogadas y algo que sonó a café en medio camino que seguramente ahora estaría regado sobre la mesa, inmediatamente Ron le abrió la puerta y su amiga descubrió que su rostro estaba completamente rojo, pero desfilaba sobre sus labios una sonrisa enorme.

Cuando la chica se quiso dar cuenta se hallaba abrazada estrechamente contra Ron, pero entonces casi sin darse cuenta alguien la abrazaba por la espalda y otra persona le acariciaba la cabeza. Se alejó un poco y reconoció a Ginny y a Harry que la miraban alegres.

-¡Hola querida!- la señora Weasley se abrió paso y abrazó fuertemente a Hermione- ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?

-¿Por qué ella puede pedir y nosotros no?- Hermione miró detrás de Molly y se encontró con un George despeinado y somnoliento

-Espero haberme equivocado y no haber escuchado nada salir de tu boca, George Weasley- la mirada de la señora Weasley habría logrado espantar a cualquiera, por lo que el pelirrojo guardó silencio.

-Le agradezco señora Weasley, pero ya desayuné-contestó Hermione

-¡Oh tonterías!, te haré unos panqueques deliciosos- Molly cerró la puerta de entrada y se dirigió a hacer el desayuno para la invitada.

George miró a la chica de reojo y articuló con su boca "Te estás aprovechando"

Las preguntas, los abrazos, las risas y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar y tal era el alboroto que habían armado superponiendo voces, que cuando Molly se dispuso a servir el desayuno para Hermione desistió en seguir preguntándole a la chica cómo estaba y qué tal había sido el viaje y se marchó murmurando cosas que tenían mucho que ver con dolores de cabeza y la juventud de ahora.

-Así que en ese momento ahí estábamos, rodeados por Dementores con muchas ganas de darnos un lindo beso, pero tu sabes que yo le soy fiel a Luna y bueno…- Ron caminaba por la cocina escenificando su relato, estaba parado frente a la puerta cuando se escuchó un estruendo, como algo que chocaba contra una pared

-Tienen todavía a…

-Si, esa lechuza es casi una leyenda en esta casa, nadie se anima a donarla a algún lechuzario, aunque no creo que sirva de mucho, ni siquiera sabe cazar ratas- Ron abrió la puerta y se encontró con Errol, en el suelo, que a penas se movía- Para ti George

El gemelo Weasley abrió la carta y al leerla se atragantó con un pedazo de panqueque que le había robado a Hermione- Pero en esta casa no lo dejan a uno desayunar en paz- dijo mientras seguía riendo

-¿Quién es?- Ginny cogió la carta en la cual solo había una frase:

_Me daba lástima que te perdieras la inspección de Mc'Gregor _

-¿Quién es…?- Harry había leído también la carta

-Mc'Gregor es el Presidente de la comisión de algo que ni me acuerdo, en fin, esta fastidiado porque le mandamos un regalo de prueba y…- George pinchó otro panqueque del plato de la recién llegada y se marchó

-Pobre hombre- Ante aquel comentario de Harry las dos chicas comenzaron a reír, en verdad no sabía muy bien a quien iba a molestar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La bolsa repleta de libros de medicina que había encargado apenas había llegado a Londres, se revolvía entre sus brazos, entonces decidió que ya estaba cansada de presumir su gran paquete al público, por lo que intentó buscar su varita, escondida en algún lugar de su abrigo para reducir aquellos tres tomos al un tamaño que cupiera perfectamente en uno de sus bolsillos. Pero la hazaña fue casi imposible, en el momento que se atrevía a sostener con un solo brazo aquellos tomos, el que quedaba a cargo de tan pesada carga, se debilitaba rápidamente.

Fastidiada bufó y miró a ambos lados del Callejón Diagon, que hacía gala de vez en cuando de unas guirnaldas de colores navideños y algunos pequeños árboles decorados con grandes borlas, cada una con algún mensaje, digno de la época. Hermione buscó algún lugar donde apoyarlos, ya que la calle por donde transitaba estaba húmeda y eso lo único que lograría sería arruinar los libros.

Rodó los ojos fastidiada, ella y sus estúpidas ideas de hacer compras al estilo muggle, así le quedarían la espalda y sus brazos luego.

-Te ganaste el premio a la tontería Hermione- dijo hablando consigo misma

-Estoy de acuerdo

¡Genial!, hablaba sola y encima la gente le contestaba, se volteó para ver quién le hablaba y responderle con una linda mirada fulminante, cuando se encontró con Ron que la miraba, bastante divertido al parecer.

-¿Alguien te pidió opinión?

-Veo que estamos de buen humor, dame que te ayudo- Ron estiro los brazos para recibir la bolsa y pese a que su orgullo era grande, los brazos de Hermione pedían alivio y no podía dejar escapar aquella oportunidad, por lo que se los entregó- No se te ocurrió hacerles un…

Hay ciertas expresiones que lo dicen todo, la que Hermione le regaló a Ron, fue una de ellas.

La chica revolvió entre su abrigo, sacó su varita e inmediatamente, la pesada bolsa se convertía, en brazos de Ron en ligera carga, que Hermione metió en su bolsillo, mientras le mascullaba a su amigo un imperceptible "Gracias"

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar juntos, mientras la gente pasaba a su lado, sin ninguna bolsa encima, seguramente habían sido más perspicaces que Hermione, una de las brujas más inteligentes que Hogwarts hubiera recibido.

Charlaron un rato mientras se dirigían a un café nuevo que habían inaugurado en el lugar comercial mágico más conocido del Londres mágico: era un lugar muy cálido, con un nombre extraño: "Lumière"

La entrada estaba decorada con unos extraños artefactos que nadie por allí conocía: eran dos ejemplares de los más viejos proyectores de cine, el cinematógrafo.

El lugar no era menos extravagante, detrás de todo en una de las paredes se podían ver películas, las cuales parecían haber sido grabadas hacía muchísimos años, en ese momento pasaban una que mostraba a unos obreros saliendo de una fábrica.

-Este lugar si es extraño, pero el café es delicioso, está hecho de una forma muy extraña ya que parece que son recetas caseras, pero en verdad es delicioso- Ron explicaba todo esto a Hermione, mientras se sentaban en una mesa un tanto alejada de la barra dónde se encontraban los meseros.

-Es ambientado en el cine Ron, más bien en las viejas películas muggles, la que están pasando es la primera filmación de los hermanos Lumière.

En ese momento se acercó uno de los meseros, estaba vestido de una manera muy informal: un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, no llevaba puesto ningún tipo de uniforme, ni anotador.

-¿Usted conoce la historia?- el mesero, un hombre alto, delgado y pálido, se había acercado.

Hermione miró a su interlocutor y afirmó con la cabeza- Así es. Los hermanos Lumière, los creadores del primer proyector cinematógrafo.

Ron comenzaba a impacientarse, tenía hambre y aunque se mordía la lengua para no pedirle enseguida a aquel hombre que dejara la carta y se marchara de una vez, su estómago lo delató.

El mesero miró al pelirrojo, el cual se puso tan colorado que las pecas de su rostro desaparecieron por un momento y comentó -Disculpe- dijo mirando de nuevo a Hermione- su novio está hambriento, aquí les dejó la carta- de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacó dos cartones negros que poseían un botón en el extremo inferior derecho.

Hermione miró a Ron y lo imitó, tocando el botón en su cartón. De pronto aquel objeto plano pareció cobrar vida, en blanco y negro aparecían los nombres de los cafés que en el lugar se ofrecían y en un costado se indicaba que era necesario tocar lo que se deseaba e inmediatamente el pedido llegaría a quienes se encargaban de preparar las bebidas.

La chica eligió un café llamado "Cristales del cielo", que parecía llevar una mezcla de flores exóticas. Por su parte Ron pidió uno llamado "Cola de dragón"

La charla fue sumamente amena, recordaron, se actualizaron y rieron como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían. Era verdad que eran amigos, muy buenos amigos, pero su relación siempre había estado signada por las peleas y algún celo adolescente que se fue tan rápido como llegó a sus corazones.

-Es raro esto, nunca lo habíamos hecho- Ron parecía algo tímido al decir aquello

-Es verdad y me agrada mucho. Luna parece entrenarte bastante bien- Hermione sonrió entre dientes

-Me imagino que no insinúas que soy un perro o algo parecido

-Para nada…

-¿Y tu?

Hermione tomó un sorbo de aquella deliciosa bebida y miró intrigada a su amigo- ¿Yo qué?

-¿No tienes a nadie que hayas dejado en Francia?

Hermione sonrió un tanto embobada, claro que había conocido a mucha gente, incluso hombres y muy apuestos, pero jamás nada había pasado de algunas citas, pero eso no era nada importante, no estaba atada a nadie, excepto a una sola persona que había dejado justamente en Londres y seguramente estaría trabajando muy entretenido en una tienda por allí cerca.

Explicar todo aquello no tenía mucho sentido, porque no tenía importancia, además sabía muy bien a qué se refería Ron.

-No, no dejé nadie allá. Pero sí amo a alguien-La última frase se escapó sola de sus labios, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era muy tarde y los ojos celestes de su amigo la miraban atónitos.

-No me digas que es Krum…- Ron se agarró la cabeza, no podía creer que su mejor amiga estuviera enamorada de aquel tipo, desde su cuarto año no le caía mucho en gracia, aunque lo admiraba mucho como jugador, claro.

-¡Pero claro que no Ron!, igual no tiene importancia, fue hace mucho tiempo

-¿Me dirías quién es?

-Sabes que no te lo diré, así que no se para qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta de antemano- Pero la chica se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa de costado en el rostro de su amigo-¿Qué pasa?

-Lo conozco. Bien parece que de un momento a otro me enteraré.

Hermione no respondió nada, aquella observación tan inteligente, la asustaba un poco, Ron no era de tener el ingenio muy agudo que digamos y menos que menos era de atar cabos tan rápido.

-Es verdad, Luna te ha entrenado bien

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquella cama era un desastre total, si se hubiera visto de afuera se hubiera reído de sí misma, ella la que juraba nunca caer en aquella costumbre que tiene la mujer de preguntarse una y otra vez qué se va a poner para tal o cual salida, pero desde que le había llegado carta de Fred indicándole que el 23 de Diciembre se celebraría la fiesta de apertura del lugar, no había dejado de pensar cómo iría vestida. Aún faltaba un día y ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta si la túnica roja bien ajustada y con cuello volcado era más o menos adecuada que la esmeralda, con mangas sumamente delicadas, no muy larga y con un lazo a la cintura.

Movió ligeramente su varita y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo había ido a parar al armario nuevamente, se miró en el espejo y vio su cabello enmarañado, no tanto como antes pero aún así exclamando a grito entero: ¡no podrás contra mí!

No daba más, estaba exhausta, ese chico la tenía loca, más que antes y no solo porque sabía que iba a pasar una noche entera a solas con él, sino porque iba a ser una fiesta e iban a tener que bailar y Hermione estaba lo suficientemente notificada de bailes para saber cómo iban a bailar: mano con mano, mano cintura, mano espalda y lo peor de todo un contacto visual irresistible, porque la otra opción era apoyar su cabeza en su hombro y eso era demasiado para su bienestar mental.

Movió rápidamente su cabeza y decidió darse un baño para relajarse y alejar cualquier tipo de ideas extrañas de su mente, que involucraban a cierto pelirrojo y un largo etcétera que ni siquiera se atrevía a explorar.

Colocó espuma y sales de baño en la bañera, con un exquisito aroma a lavanda y dejó que el agua la llenara. Se desvistió y se sumergió en aquella sustancia aromática, algo espumosa. Se dedicó a jugar con algunos muñecos que había comprado para su gato, pero que este había rechazado, por lo que había decidido adoptarlos en su orfandad; quienquiera que la viera diría que estaba mal de la cabeza, pero era un ritual que hacía siempre que estaba estresada y en Paris aquello había sido casi una rutina semanal.

Cuando decidió que sus dedos estaban lo suficientemente arrugados, salió del agua, dispuesta a no mirarse al espejo, ni ver el armario, tan solo leería toda la tarde uno de los libros que se había comprado, en algún parque o plaza, quizás en Lumière, sí, ese extraño café, le resultaba inquietantemente interesante, sobre todo porque innovara en el mismísimo Callejón Diagon con una temática puramente muggle.

Fue hasta su armario y se alegró al saber que podría elegir un cómodo jean y un sweater abrigado, sin necesidad de romperse los sesos pensando si sería adecuado o no, como lo había hecho hasta hacía unos momentos al intentar elegir la vestimenta que usaría en la fiesta a la cual había sido invitada.

Suele suceder, que siempre que uno tiene un buen plan, algo sucede que lo desequilibra, para bien o para mal, pero jamás sale como uno desea, por eso Hermione no supo si la presencia de Pig, la lechuza de Ron, detrás de la ventana era de buen o mal augurio.

La dejó pasar y tan agitada como siempre comenzó a dar vueltas por todos lados, hasta que Hermione logró calmarla dándole algunas galletas de canela que tenía guardadas. Cuando lo logró desató la carta cuyo remitente era Harry.

_"¡Hermione!, en una hora en La Madriguera para cenar. ¡No faltes!"_

Hermione miró a la lechuza que comía las galletas- Supongo que serán muy buenas noticias…- se sonrió, algo se venía venir, una idea que venía golpeando su mente desde algún tiempo y pensar que pudiera darse en verdad era una gran alegría. Aunque había algo que no la convencía del todo y era saber que vería a Fred Weasley antes de lo esperado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La sala de la casa de los Weasley estaba sumida completamente en silencio, Hermione observaba a todos a su alrededor y se sonreía internamente al comprobar cuán distintas pueden ser las personas: Bill y Fleur discutían en voz baja sobre si la elección del color de la habitación para el futuro hijo u hija (no sabían que sería, pues ninguno de los dos había querido enterarse), el verde, era adecuado o no; por su parte Fred hacía anotaciones y George le hacía de vez en cuando algún comentario. Ron cabeceaba pues estaba quedándose dormido y Luna a su lado enroscaba y desenroscaba su cabello con uno de sus dedos.

Molly y Arthur estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y mientras la señora Weasley apretaba un repasador nerviosamente, su marido imitaba a Ron, su hijo, recibiendo un codazo en las costillas por parte de Molly de vez en cuando lo que lo despabilaba por unos momentos.

-Ginny tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿podrías apurarte?- Ron parecía haberse despabilado un poco y miraba a su hermana reprochándole que tuviera que quedarse dormido en aquel sillón incómodo y no en su cómoda cama- Ya todos nos dimos cuenta…

-Cállate Ron- Harry, cuyo cabello estaba más despeinado que de costumbre lanzó un cojín a su mejor amigo el cual quedó estampado en la cara del pelirrojo.

-Justo lo que necesitaba, cuando lleguen los que faltan llámenme- Ron tomó el cojín lo colocó tras su cabeza, abrazó a Luna y cerró plácidamente sus ojos. A los pocos segundos estaba roncando.

-Charlie está tardando y Percy también… hay Harry ¿y si se los decimos luego?- Tres toques en la puerta de entrada y Ginny salió disparada a abrir, volviendo luego de unos momentos con un Percy con ojeras y cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno que sea rápido que tengo diez informes que hacer…

-Siempre tan odioso como siempre el prefecto perfecto- George comenzó a reír ante el comentario de Fred, aunque una mirada silenciadora de su madre hizo que pusieran sus mejores caras de "yo no fui" y se enfrascaran nuevamente en sus anotaciones.

Percy saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla e hizo una inclinación de cabeza para el resto, luego se sentó y comenzó a conversar con su padre sobre una nueva ley referente a los muggles que se estaba tratando en el Ministerio, conversación a la cual Hermione se sumó, pues decidió que si seguía un momento más envuelta en aquella tensión iba a terminar con los nervios de punta.

Las voces comenzaron a oírse cada vez más altas y se hizo un torbellino de conversaciones, lo cual Ginny y Harry agradecieron en silencio, pues la situación ya por sí sola los ponía nerviosos para agregarle silenciosos tensos que se cortaban con un cuchillo.

Una toz soberanamente exagerada llamó la atención de todos (incluso de Ron que despertó asustando preguntando dónde era la tormenta) y voltearon a todos lados hasta que se percataron que provenía de la chimenea, era Charlie Weasley que estaba allí desde hacía unos minutos y ninguno se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Hola a todos- Charlie mostraba su rostro a través de la chimenea, sonriente.

-Hola querido, ¿cómo estás?- Molly se acercó a saludar a su hijos- ¿Cómo sigues de la herida?, ¿vas a venir?

-Si mamá ya te dije que cuando pasen las fiestas que es la época donde los dragones se alteran más voy a ir para casa… pero creo que estamos todos y tu hija quiere hacer un anuncio y muy importante

El silencio se hizo sepulcral y todos miraron a Ginny y a Harry que tomados de la mano se pararon y respiraron hondo, antes de hablar.

-De acuerdo… bueno lo que sucede es que yo y Harry, digo Harry y yo… ehm… bueno queríamos decirles algo-

-Escúpelo niña- Billy trataba alentar a su hermana, pero solo logró que Ginny comenzara a balancearse sobre sus pies y mirara a su novio pidiendo auxilio.

-Yo lo digo- le susurró Harry a Ginny y luego miró a todos- Bueno Ginny y yo nos vamos a casar.

Apenas Harry terminó la frase, la señora Weasley salió corriendo a abrazar a su hija y a aquel chico que había sido como un hijo adoptivo por muchos años y que ahora lo sería con más razón.

Hermione desde su lugar esperó a que todos pasaran a saludar, a abrazar y acariciar los cabellos de Harry y una vez que todos terminaron, ella se acercó y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas abrazó a sus dos amigos, sintiéndose muy emocionada porque sabía los dos se harían muy felices.

Cuando todo se calmó un tanto Molly, con Fleur, la cual insistió pese a las negativas, y Bill, fueron a preparar las copas para brindar entre todos por la noticia, despidiendo a su vez a Percy él cual luego de felicitar a la futura pareja, se marchó a su departamento a seguir trabajando, prometiendo que en Navidad iría a almorzar con la familia.

Arthur por su parte había subido hacia el altillo ante la indicación de su esposa.

El resto se despidió de Charlie, pues decidió irse antes de que su madre volviera, pues si no, no lo dejaría antes de darle miles de indicaciones, como siempre hacía.

-Y dime, ¿ya pensaron donde se irán de luna de miel, Ginny?... yo creo que ir a alguna selva sería algo interesante

Ron miró a Luna ya sin sorprenderse por el extraño comentario y agregó- No creo linda, la selva es peligrosa…

Pero por su parte Ginny parecía haberse percatado de aquel detalle, pequeño detalle que no había tenido en cuenta con su futuro esposo.

-Luna de miel… la verdad que no lo se, aunque por todo lo que leí en tus postales Herms, me gustaría que fuera en Paris-contestó Ginny

-Entogses Haggy, debes teneg cuidado, los parisinos son increíblemente guapos- la voz de Fleur se escuchó desde la cocina y seguramente Bill habría hecho algún gesto, ya que a los pocos segundos se escuchó nuevamente- Pego no cagiño, tu sabes que eges el único paga mí

-¿En serio son tan guapos Herms?- Ginny de pronto parecía muy interesada en el tema, ante lo cual Harry le dirigió una mirada de soslayo- Digo, seguramente conociste a varios  
"Gracias Ginny", se dijo a sí misma Hermione y aunque no lo expresó en palabras su amiga se había percatado del ceño algo fruncido de la chica, pero estaba muy entretenida en convencer a Harry que aún lo quería como esposo, cómo para preocuparse por enmendar aquella ida de boca.

-Ella me dijo que no había dejado a nadie allá- Ron desde su asiento junto a Luna acotó aquella frase tan poco oportuna, mientras miraba con algo de reproche a la recién graduada doctora, como si en realidad le hubiera mentido.

-Pero Ron las aventuras no son un pecado capital, ni tampoco son firma de amor eterno, por eso se llaman aventuras- Bill salía de la cocina llevando las copas llenas a rebosar de cerveza de manteca para brindar, en ese momento un trapo salió disparado de la cocina hacia su cabeza- William déjate de decir tonterías- a diferencia de lo que se hubiera esperado la voz no era de la esposa del segundo de los hijos Weasley, sino de su madre.

Sin embargo el interés se había centrado, nuevamente y contra su gusto, en Hermione, la cual deseaba que en ese momento Grawp, el hermano de Hagrid, apareciera y se la llevara muy lejos, antes de contestar aquella inquietud que ahora era general.

-Creo que su cara lo dice todo- Fred acotó aquello mientras se levantaba tan casual para ayudar a su hermano a repartir las copas. El tono que había usado era bastante irónico y luego agregó- Pero estamos de festejo, ¿no?, no de confesiones amorosas.

Todos se miraron entre sí por aquella extraña oración tan irónica, impropia de Fred Weasley. Hermione se sentía horrible, ya que parecía que ella había sido la causante de todo aquello, por lo tanto cuando recibió su copa, simplemente hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza a Bill y comenzó a tomar, muy interesada en definir que ingredientes la componían.

-Bueno, querida pero sabes que no me gusta que estés tanto tiempo parada- Molly ingresaba sujetando a Fleur por un brazo, por su parte la hermosa mujer forcejeaba, ya que aunque le gustaba que la cuidasen, los tratos de su suegra la hacían sentir como una muñeca de porcelana.

-¿Qué pasa aquí pog que tagnto silencio?- preguntó Fleur una vez que había logrado sentarse cómodamente en el sillón que era de Arthur.

-Nada, es solo que Fred parece que no quiere enterarse cuántos han besado a Hermione, eso es todo- Luna contestó a Fleur, de una forma tan natural como si estuviera hablando del clima o lechuzas mensajeras.

-Y les aseguro que ninguno en esta sala está interesado en saberlo-Molly zanjó el asunto de una buena vez, aunque su afirmación tenía poco de verdad, pues en realidad allí había varias personas con su curiosidad a flor de piel, sobre todo uno que parecía que echaba chispas de las orejas y que en ese momento se bebió todo el contenido de su copa- ¡Arthur!, ya baja, vamos a brindar- La matriarca Weasley tomó su pañuelo y enjugó alguna lágrima perdida, se dirigió luego hacia los recién comprometidos y los abrazó fuertemente.

Desde el ático, alguien bajó deprisa, escuchándose los pasos apurados de quien se impacienta por llegar a un lugar.

-¡Aquí está Molly!- aquel hombre con más canas que el cabello rojo tan característico de la familia, llevaba entre sus brazos una gran caja alargada, cubierta de polvo.

-¿Qué es eso señora Weasley?- Harry parecía intrigado, sabía que aquello tenía que ver con la boda de los padres de Ginny, pero no sabía qué era, sin embargo su novia si, pues en el mismo momento que la vio miró atónita a sus padres, sin poder creerlo.

-Este es la vara quebrada Weasley, ha permanecido en la familia por generaciones. Cada vez que alguien se casa es colocada entre medio de los novios y cuando ellos al fin se unen, esta les regala un retoño de sí misma. De allí nace un árbol que dará sombra y protección eternas a la familia.

Cuando Molly terminó de explicar a Harry la razón de aquel extraño objeto, simplemente abrazo a su hija y ambas comenzaron a llorar, Arthur tuvo que limpiar varias veces sus ojos prontos al llanto y Harry sentía una emoción demasiado intensa.

Todos los presentes se dejaron arrastrar por esa corriente de dulcísima emoción y de pronto ésta le quitó el lugar a la tensión que hasta hacía unos momentos había reinado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Eres un idiota- George se secaba la cabeza con una toalla, mientras ingresaba al cuarto y encontraba a su hermano anotando varias cosas- Pero como ya lo sabes creo que por eso te das permiso de hacer semejantes estupideces.

-Gracias por el apoyo, es bueno tenerte cerca- Fred miró fastidiado a su hermano- ¿Por qué demonios te bañas aquí?

-Tengo un compromiso pendiente, tu sabes, requieren de mi presencia

-Si y se llama Katy ¿no?- Fred podía leer a su hermano como si fuera el mismo y sabía que George podía hacer lo mismo con él, aunque a veces eso lo disgustase un poco.

-Si, está cada día más linda esa chica, pero no me cambies de tema. Si no fuera porque la perspicacia Weasley estaba con la guardia baja no hubieras salido ilesa de esa. Aunque Ginny… en fin- El chico se puso una túnica azul que hacía juego con sus ojos y resaltaba con mucha fuerza sus cabellos color fuego- Al menos ya la invitaste, por cierto, ¿ya acabaste los preparativos?

Fred levantó la mirada de las hojas que escribía y se sonrió casi malévolamente- Así es, me muero por verle la cara a ese Mc'Gregor

George se sonrió también- La fiesta de apertura del nuevo café va a ser memorable…

-Eso te lo aseguro: "Lumière" va a quedar en la historia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Lo se!, odio que me dejen esperando y odio esperar, pero de regalo de año nuevo, aquí lo tienen!

Francamente tengo una leve idea de lo que sucederá pero aún no hay nada bien definido, así que lo que sigue es un mundo completamente desconocido, espero que todo salga bien.

¡No se pueden quejar! Es un capítulo bastante largo, así que espero lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus comentarios.

Saludos!

Bel


	3. Reacciones inevitables

**La magia de amar**

Disclaimer: Todo lo que aquí leais relacionado a Harry Potter es obra de J.K. Rowling

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Reacciones inevitables**

_De fuerzas más grandes que nuestra voluntad que nos hacen actuar de manera inesperada_

Cuando llegó a su casa cerró la puerta y dio un largo suspiro, movió su cabeza hacia un lado y al otro, tratando de que de esa manera pudiera alejar de sí todos los pensamientos que surgían en su mente una y otra vez. Lo que había sucedido la tenía con los pelos de punta, ¿por qué?, porque un chico llamado Fred Weasley de pronto se había puesto a atacarla sin razón aparente y estaba claro que ella no era la única que lo había notado.

_Flash Back_

Luego de brindar y ser obligada a quedarse a cenar por Molly Weasley, en la sala solo quedaban Luna, Ginny y ella, puesto que los demás se habían dirigido a sus dormitorios, casas respectivas o donde el destino los hubiese llamado.

Ginny dio un sorbo a su té caliente y miró de reojo a sus amigas las cuales habían comenzado a llevarse muy bien, incluso creía que cuando Hermione se radicaba en Paris ella y Luna habían comenzado a escribirse.

-Bueno ahora que no hay nadie puedes hablar Herms...- Ginny dijo aquella frase casi como en una confidencia.

Hermione miró a su amiga extrañada y frunció el ceño, no en señal de enojo, sino demostrando que realmente no tenía idea de lo que la pelirroja estaba hablando- No se de qué me hablas.

-Claro que sabes, ya dilo: ¿cuántos franceses te tiraste?

En el mismo instante que Ginny pronunció la palabras "tiraste" Hermione se había abalanzado contra su amiga y le había tapado la boca.

-Ginny tiene razón, nos quedamos con la duda, yo diría que fueron unos tres... pero no les apostaría mí cabeza a los _huggles_ por eso

Ginny y Hermione se miraron, con la misma expresión que tenían cada vez que Luna tenía una de esas salidas que a cualquiera dejaría boquiabierto, expresiones que significaban: no queremos saber qué son los _huggles_.

-Ya dinos Herms... no hay nadie aquí y en tus cartas nunca mencionaste eso, pero debes aceptar que... bueno tu sabes.

Hermione rodó los ojos y acepto que hablar de aquellas cosas con sus amigas no estaba mal, después de todo eran buenas anécdotas- Bueno en realidad fueron dos Luna- comentó mirando a su amiga, recordando el comentario que había hecho hacía unos instantes- Uno fue en mí primer año de estudios, lo conocí casi al final, por esta época, es un muggle, pues ya sabes que estudiaba medicina muggle, se llama Francis, compartíamos el grupo de estudios y por lo general nos juntábamos horas extras los dos, pues el es extremadamente inteligente pero le gusta repasar muchas veces las cosas...

-¿A quién se parecerá?- Ginny rió recordando cuántas veces Hermione estudiaba antes de un examen.

-Si, somos bastante parecidos, creo que cuando acabábamos los exámenes de primer año, una noche no sentamos a descansar y me besó. Salimos un par de veces pero no funcionó, así que lo dejamos como estaba, de amigos era mucho mejor.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido en las escaleras, y Hermione y Ginny se giraron, pero no había nadie.

-¿Y el otro?-Luna que no había prestado atención al ruido fue quien interrogó.

-El otro...- la locutora aún estaba un tanto incómoda, no quería ni pensar que alguien hubiera escuchado su relato, no porque se avergonzara, sino porque a ella no le gustaba que de su vida privada se enterase todo el mundo. Fue extraño, o no tanto, que en ese instante el rostro de Fred Weasley se presentara en su mente como la persona que menos deseaba que escuchara aquellas historias.

-No hay nadie... vamos cuenta- Ginny sirvió más te para las tres y se acomodó en el sillón para seguir oyendo.

-El otro fue hace unos 6 meses, en la residencia, era un doctor de la guardia del hospital en el que residía. Me invitó a salir y hasta nos besamos en alguna sala del hospital, pero era demasiado... no se, muy abrumador...

-¿Quién era abrumador?

Los colores de Hermione pasaron de los rojos más vivos a la palidez total, conocía esa voz, la conocía perfectamente y deseaba que solo hubiera escuchado aquella palabra, aunque estaba segura que no era así. Fred bajaba las escaleras y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa que tenía mucho más de ironía que de amabilidad.

-¿Uno de tus ex novios?- se había recostado contra el barandal de la escalera el cual crujió levemente cuando Fred colocó su peso sobre él.

Ginny parecía muy interesada por aquella situación, al igual que Luna, aunque al contrario de la pelirroja que miraba a su hermano, tenía sus ojos clavados en Hermione.

-¿Y si era uno de sus ex qué?- Ginny había devuelto la pelota hacia el lado de Fred de manera muy hábil.

-¿Lo hicieron en un hospital?, ¡Qué indecoroso!, aunque debe ser interesante... nunca lo probé.

Ginny y Luna estaban totalmente asombradas por las palabras del chico y la pequeña Weasley iba a responder pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Pues si lo hicimos en un hospital, no debería ser de tu incumbencia. ¿O sí?- Hermione se había levantado y miraba desafiante al chico.

-No, tienes razón no es de mí incumbencia, aunque nunca te creí... de ese estilo- Fred había dado unos pasos hacia Hermione, en sus ojos no había ni un hilo de su alegría habitual, parecía... ¿enojado?

-Ya ves... no juzgues a un libro por su tapa, porque si lo haces ¡no sabes qué sorpresas te puedes llevar!

Hermione se volteó de pronto y miró a sus dos amigas que la observaban casi espantadas de presenciar aquella escena, no entendían por qué razón, Fred Weasley le hacía aquella escena a Hermione Granger, era como si estuviera... ¡celoso!

-Me voy... nos vemos- la castaña tomó su abrigo y se fue de _La Madriguera _tras cerrar, no sin poca fuerza, la puerta de entrada.

_Fin Flash Back_

-Todos los hombres son unos idiotas- Hermione caminaba por su casa, dando pasos rápidos, como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo- ¿Quién se cree que es el muy estúpido?- Entonces recordó aquella frase "¿Lo hicieron en un hospital?"- ¿Lo hicieron en un hospital?- Hermione pronunció esa frase con toda la burla de la que era capaz y luego agregó- Y si lo hice en un hospital ¿qué?... Ni mi padre me hace tantos cuestionamientos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando se oyó la puerta cerrar, de pronto, Fred Weasley había caído en cuenta de lo sucedido, miró a las dos chicas que habían presenciado la actuación más estúpida de su vida y subió rápidamente las escaleras, encerrándose en su cuarto dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí.

Estaba furioso, pero ¿con quién?, Hermione no tenía que darle a él explicaciones de su vida privada, eso lo tenía claro, pero cuando se había dispuesto a bajar para caminar un poco por el jardín, escuchó la conversación que las tres chicas sostenían y no había podido contener el impulso de escuchar.

A medida que se enteraba de los "ex novios" de Hermione la sangre había comenzado a agolparse en sus mejillas y la causa no era precisamente estar avergonzando por escuchar a escondidas conversaciones ajenas, si no porque odiaba con todo su ser que otro hombre hubiera tocado o besado a Hermione Granger. No era celoso, jamás lo había sido, pero en aquellos instantes el instinto posesivo de los Weasley había erupcionado y sin darse cuenta de su boca habían nacido las expresiones más impropias en él y más hirientes que se le hubieran imaginado.

¿Y ahora?, ahora estaba completamente solo, sentado en su cama, con una culpa que parecía carcomerle todo el cuerpo, incluso había descubierto lugares de sí mismo que hasta ese instante creía no tener, sobre todo en el pecho, del cual pugnaba por salir una especie de sensación que cada vez era más grande, aunque no podía definirla con un nombre exacto.

-Abre la puerta

Se escuchó de pronto la voz de Ginny, casi tan autoritaria como la que hubiera tenido su madre en aquellos momentos, en esos momentos Fred se lamentó un poco por los futuros hijos de su hermana y se prometió que sería el tío que más malcriaría a esos niños.

-Si no la abres, la abro yo Fred- un silencio- o mejor le digo a mamá lo que hiciste.

Uno... dos... tres segundos y Fred había abierto la puerta mirando azorado a Ginny- Ni se te ocurra, me dejaría sin desayuno de por vida... minimamente.

Sin esperar una invitación especial, Ginny se deshizo del obstáculo que le planteaba su hermano en el lindel de la puerta y se encaminó a la habitación, sentándose en la cama.

-De acuerdo, esta tarde te salvaste, porque no creas que no me di cuenta de tu estúpido comentario, pero lo de recién... ¿qué fue eso Fred?

El gemelo Weasley miró a su hermana y su expresión pasó por muchos estados, desde la indiferencia, el "yo no fui", hasta llegar a un "de acuerdo, tienes razón", que hizo que su hermana sonriera, victoriosa. Ginny era una de los Wealesy con más olfato para cuestiones de ese tipo y estaba seguro que no lo dejaría en paz hasta obtener una respuesta, verdadera, claro está.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama y apoyó sus manos en la cama a un lado de sus piernas, mientras se entretenía mirando por la ventana que se hallaba a un costado.

-Fred...- Nada, el chico ni siquiera se dio por aludido- Fred....- Silencio nuevamente, acompañado por un suspiro exhasperado por parte de la chica- ¡Fred!

El chico giró la cabeza rápidamente mirando a su hermana, como si en ese instante hubiera caído en cuenta de que alguien lo estaba llamando. Giró tan rápido su cabeza que le dio tal tirón en el cuello que tuvo que masajearse un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ginny enarcó una ceja y a Fred le pareció que no debía jugar mucho más con su suerte- Esta bien... pero no vas a poder sonsacar muchas cosas por lo que te diga ya que...

-Ya se que te gusta Fred

Los ojos del gemelo Weasley se abrieron de tal manera que parecía que en ese momento estaba viendo a Voldemort vuelto a la vida- ¿Cómo..?, ¿Desde cuándo...?, ¿Qué... qué?

-Hay Dios, pensé que nadie podría ganarle a Ron, pero Fred estás empezando a hacer méritos, y muy buenos debo decirte. Lo se desde mucho, la forma en que la mirabas, pequeños detalles, claro que para ese entonces creí que solo te parecía atractiva. Pero parece que no te has olvidado de ella ni un poquito.

Definitivamente su hermana debía ser analista, ¡a esa chica no se le escapaba ni el mínimo detalle!, y él que pensaba disimularlo muy bien, ahora... un momento, ¿y si alguien más se había dado cuenta?, eso sería una calamidad, porque conocía muy bien a su familia, sobre todo a Ron y a Harry, los cuales cuidaban a Hermione como si fuera su propia hermana y aquello sería una calamidad.

Pero la pequeña pelirroja, cazó hábilmente y al vuelo los pensamientos de su hermano y antes de que le diera un ataque a su hermano, agregó- Pero quédate tranquilo, nadie se ha enterado de nada en absoluto y mucho menos Ron y Harry, serán muy despiertos para muchas cosas, pero para cuestiones de este tipo podrían tener el cartel más grande que lo anunciara frente a sus narices y ni cuenta se darían.

Fred se alivió un tanto, aunque de pronto recordó que su hermana se suponía que no debería saber que él... ¿qué él qué?... se giró a ver a su hermana, la cual le sonría sentada a su lado.

-El problema es cuánto te gusta... dime Fred ¿cuánto te gusta Hermione Granger?

Fred sabía cuánto quería a esa chica, pero nunca lo había puesto en palabras, jamás, ni siquiera para él mismo. En ese instante recordó la discusión que habían tenido y cómo se sentía al contemplar la posibilidad de que ella se alejara, entonces fue cuándo entendió, cómo se llamaba lo que él sentía por esa chica.

Se sonrió levemente y en ese instante Ginny simplemente se paró de la cama, abrió la puerta y lo invitó a retirarse- Perfecto, entonces ve a convencerla de que no eres el estúpido que recién acaba de montar la mejor escena de celos que he visto. Vive en la calle Rainbow al 7050.

Fred se levantó y antes de salir apoyó su dedo índice en la nariz de su hermana y le murmuró- Ni se te ocurra decírselo a alguien o yo mismo me encargaré de que mamá se entere que estuviste saliendo a escondidas de Harry cinco meses antes de que se lo dijeras.

El gemelo se marchó rápidamente, antes de que su hermana le revoleara lo primero que hallara a su alcance.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Paf!

-Tiene que estar en alguna parte, maldición

Hermione se hallaba en bata de baño, encima de una silla, hurgando en su biblioteca, en busca de un libro que estaba segura había guardado y que trataba sobre la relación entre la medicina muggle y la mágica. En el suelo un montón de libros, de diversa índole se hallaban desparramados, y todos los estantes estaban vacíos excepto el más alto.

Revoleó tres más, con títulos que quedaron cara contra el piso, hasta que lo encontró- ¡Eureka!- entonó parafraseando a Arquímedes, aunque estaba claro que el descubrimiento de la chica no llegaba ni a los talones del realizado por el filósofo.

Pero esa noche las cosas no podían salir bien en la vida de Hermione Granger, por lo que en el instante que se disponía a bajar de la silla que la sostenía alguien golpeó estruendosamente la puerta y el susto que se pegó la chica hizo que cayera, literalmente, de cara contra el suelo sin hacer ningún tipo de parada intermedia, es decir, no hubo mano que pudiera amortiguar el golpe y si no hubiera sido por la cantidad de libros que le hicieron de resguardo la chica habría quedado, sin duda con un lindo moretón en su rostro.

Golpes nuevamente. ¿Quién era él o la imbécil que golpeaba de esa manera la puerta y a esas horas de la noche?. Como pudo se incorporó y espetó un no muy cortés- ¡Ya va!

La visión con la que se encontró Fred Weasley cuando se abrió la puerta, no era precisamente la que imaginaba: había esperado encontrarla con los ojos rojos del llanto, muy herida y resentida, sin embargo aquella Hermione, le regaló la mirada más irritable que jamás hubiera visto y un enojo pintado en su rostro que parecía igualar al de la profesora McGonagall en medio de una disputa entre Gryffindors y Slytherins.

Por un momento la chica no cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía, hasta que fijó bien la vista en la persona que llegaba a su casa, así como reconoció al sujeto, instintivamente tomó la manija de la puerta y asestó la puerta, intentando cerrarla. Lo que no recordó era que aquel que tenía en frente había sido golpeador de Gryffindor y sus reflejos estaban lo suficientemente entrenados como para detener aquel trozo de madera justo a tiempo.

-Aunque sea deberías dejarme defenderme... No sería lógico de tu parte sacar conclusiones antes de conocer todos los hechos.

Hermione miró al pelirrojo indignada, pero sabiendo que la testadurez Weasley era una característica que hacía acto de presencia en todos sus miembros, simplemente se volteó y se internó en su departamento, dirigiéndose al desorden que había en su sala.

Fred se percató de que la chica estaba buscando algo, pues hurgaba entre una cantidad de libros depositado en el suelo que estaba seguro la chica había leído. Pero tampoco le escapó el detalle de que, de vez en cuando se acariciaba la rodilla. En plena deducción de "¿qúe era lo que había pasado allí?", se encontraba el chico cuando Hermione interrumpió, armoniosamente, sus pensamientos.

-Piensas quedarte toda la noche mirando el paisaje o vas a hablar de una buena vez. No juegues con mí paciencia Weasley, que es poca en situaciones normales y hoy parece que se quiere ir a dormir temprano.

Fred revoleó sus ojos y en vez de contestar a aquella frase iracunda contestó con otra pregunta- ¿Qué buscas?

-Un libro... justo lo había encontrado cuando alguien tocó la puerta y logró que...

-¿No será el libro que tienes en la mano?

Hermione automáticamente dejó de buscar y se maldijo miles de veces mentalmente, puesto que, en efecto, el libro que buscaba y no encontraba se hallaba en su mano derecha. Sus mejillas, lo sabía, se habían coloreado y por la sonrisa de Fred supo que él había notado por su sonrojo, que el libro en cuestión era el que ella estaba sosteniendo.

Sin decir nada, Hermione buscó dentro de su bata la varita y rápidamente logró acomodar todos los libros que se hallaban tirados en el piso, al mismo tiempo que colocaba sobre la mesa el que había estado buscando. Debería haber agradecido al chico, pero eran tan grandes su orgullo y enojo en esos momentos, que cuando intentó decir un simple gracias, de su boca no salió emitida ni una palabra.

El silencio, entonces, entró sigiloso, como un invitado entrometido y se instaló, cómodo entre ambos. Las miradas eran esquivas y si por casualidad se cruzaban seguían su camino sin frenar.

-Bueno y a qué...

-Bueno yo quería...

La primera de Hermione, la segunda de Fred, ambas frases chocaron y dejaron caer las palabras que las formaban al suelo, sin concretar la misión que en cada una de aquellas mentes habían poseído en un principio.

Hermione entonces hizo un gesto con la mano, dándole entender al Weasley que tenía vía libre para hablar.

Fred miró a la chica, la cual cruzada de brazos, esperaba una explicación, una lo suficientemente buena como para considerar perdonarlo por lo que había hecho unas horas antes. Debía ser astuto y poner en práctica la excusa que había ideado durante el viaje que había hecho hasta la casa de ella. Sabía que a quien debía convencer era a su cerebro y no a su corazón, por lo que respiró hondo y rogó que todos los magos lo ayudaran en ese momento, pues engañar a esa chica sería difícil

-Lo siento... fui un idiota, un estúpido, realmente lo siento Hermione.

Al menos no la odiaba, y eso la tranquilizó. Sin embargo la había tratado como a una cualquiera, porque aunque lo que él había insinuado que había hecho no era nada escandaloso, ella no era de ese tipo de mujeres que no aguanta las ganas de tener sexo con un hombre, pero el problema no era ese, sino la frasecita "no te creía de ese estilo". En ese momento el alivio que había sentido al principio de saber que Fred no la odiaba se evaporó de inmediato y tan solo quedó la furia que sentía de haber sido tratada como una indecorosa.

Así fue que tras escuchar su frase simplemente se cruzó de brazos, y le dedicó una impenetrable mirada, esperando oír más.

Fred no había creído que la disculpa simple y llana la convenciese, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿no?. Pero ahí estaba ella dedicándole su expresión más dura y furiosa, por lo que no pudo dejar de sentirse frente a su antigua profesora de Transformaciones cuando había sido descubierto como victimario de algún hecho en la escuela y esperaba oír una confesión.

-Te debo una explicación y es esta: Hace poco salía con una chica y ella... bueno me dijo que era muy abrumador, como tu dijiste sobre tu "ex"- Lo intentó, pero Fred no pudo dejar de darle a aquella pequeña palabra "ex" un tono tan frío y distante, que podría haber dejado de una pieza a cualquiera a quien fuera dedicado, pero al parecer Hermione no lo notó y eso lo dejó más tranquilo, pues de haberlo notado, toda su mentira, habría caído completamente y no habría salido exitoso de la tarea de resistirse a decirle lo que le pasaba con ella- No pude evitar recordar la pelea y simplemente me dejé llevar.

-Pero no tenías por qué desquitarte conmigo

Hermione descruzó los brazos al hablar y eso solo significaba una cosa: había logrado ser lo suficientemente convincente para engañar a su parte lógica y tras aquella frase tenía vía libre para convencerla desde lo emocional.

-Pero también entiende que todos en mí familia están con alguien y eso me hace sentir un poco solo y recuerdo con facilidad esta última relación que aunque fue corta fue bastante intensa.

¿Así que bastante intensa?, algo en el pecho de Hermione comenzó a quemar y sabía exactamente a qué se debía, estaba celosa. Pero en cierta forma lo entendía, ella también se sentía un poco sola y cada vez que veía a sus amigos felices con sus parejas, deseaba internamente tener a alguien con quien compartir sus días.

Algo terminó de romperse adentró de su corazón, puesto que Hermione logró mirar a Fred, el cual la observaba insistentemente, como esperando un veredicto. No era la mejor explicación, ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera verdad, pero decidió aceptar la historia que Fred le ofrecía como verdadera.

-Bien... pero vuelves a portarte como si fueras mí novio y te creyeras con el derecho a ponerte celoso de mí, cosa que tampoco toleraría, y te juro que dejo tu rostro lleno de marcas multicolores que Merlín sabe jamás podrás removerte.

Cuando terminó de hablar se dio cuenta de algo, de un pequeño detalle: ¿Novio?, ¿había dicho esa palabra?, Hermione deseaba no haberlo hecho, pero sabía que así era y esperaba que Fred no se hubiera percatado de aquel detalle.

No todo en la vida es lo que uno quiere y pese a los deseos de Hermione, Fred sí había percibido la presencia de aquella palabrita en la frase. Aunque disimuló muy bien e hizo como que no la había escuchado, por unos momentos se imaginó siendo el novio de aquella chica y algo en su interior se le revolvió en sus adentros. Hubiera estado en aquel limbo imaginario por mucho tiempo más, pero sabía que ella estaba presente y para no irritarla decidió hacer un comentario que cambiara parcialmente el tema.

-¿Vas a acompañarme entonces?

-¿A dónde?

Fred puso su mejor cara de ofendido y replicó- ¡No me digas que te olvidas de tus promesas!

-¡Cierto!... pues claro que voy a ir, si prometo cumplo. Aunque dudo que pueda aparecerme en el lugar y a la hora adecuada si no me lo dices, pues seré bruja, pero el trabajo de adivina se lo dejo a Trelawney.

-De acuerdo, en cuanto llegue a casa te mando una lechuza con la invitación

Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta y se detuvieron unos instantes.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana- espetó una Hermione que había caído en cuenta súbitamente de que estaban peligrosamente cerca y que, convenientemente, estaban solos y en su casa.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Fred haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse y no echar a perder todo lo logrado hasta el momento. Tenía un plan que había entrado nuevamente al ruedo cuando ella lo había perdonado y él seguía al pie de la letra los planes que trazaba.

Hermione cerró la puerta con llave cuando el gemelo Weasley se retiró, le colocó un hechizo protector y luego suspiró largamente, apoyada contra la puerta- Y yo que pensaba que me había librado de elegir un vestido para mañana.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

14/02/09

¡Buenas!, está vez no pasó tanto tiempo.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, pues a mí me agradó mucho escribirlo. Falta poco para el final, no estoy segura de cuanto pero no pasa de uno o dos capítulos más; así que ya saben sugerencias, opiniones, críticas, aquí estoy para leer.

¡Mucha suerte para todos!, y como siempre espero sus reviews!!!

Besos

Bel


	4. Lumière, parte I

**La magia de amar**

Disclaimer: Todo lo que aquí lean relacionado a Harry Potter es obra de J.K. Rowling

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Lumière  
(parte I)**

_This could be the start of everything or the end of nothing_

Harry dejó el último ejemplar de "Corazón de bruja" sobre la mesa y bostezó por enésima vez en veinte minutos, no sabía y estaba seguro de que nunca entendería, cómo las mujeres podían tardar tanto en arreglarse. Era claro que él no era el hombre más elegante del mundo y que casi siempre se ponía lo primero que encontraba en el armario, pero aquella mujer desafiaba cualquier límite.

Miró una vez más su túnica y comprobó, nuevamente, que no tenía pelusas ni manchas con las que pudiera entretenerse algunos minutos. A su lado, sobre el sofá, yacía un número de "El Quisquilloso", que ya había ojeado, pero resignado ante la tardanza de su novia, volvió a sumergirse entre aquellas historias que navegaban sin vergüenza entre un oleaje majestuoso de fantasía y exageración llevadas al límite.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que compraras esa revista- Ginny desde la puerta del tocador salvó a Harry de una nota que declaraba que los Dragones eran una especie de animagos muy poderosos que algún día gobernarían la tierra.

Cuando _el niño que vivió _observó a su novia parada bajo dintel de la puerta, se percató de que no le importaría esperarla miles de años si eso significaba que podría abrazarla una vez más. Estaba... ¿cómo decirlo?, no sabía, cualquier palabra sería insuficiente para describirla, y no se debía a aquella túnica color esmeralda que caía con una gracia que ningún otro cuerpo excepto el de ella le hubiera dado, tampoco se debía a su peinado, ni mucho menos a los pendientes que llevaba (que él le había regalado). La causa era su mirada que aquella noche tenían una fuerza especial, un brillo tan intenso que parecía atraparlo cada vez más.

-Luna la olvidó el otro día...-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Cuando estuvo apenas a unos centímetros de distancia de Ginny, Harry tomó con una mano su cintura y con la que le quedaba libre acarició su mejilla dulcemente, logrando que su novia cerrara los ojos y entreabriera sus labios, como una muda invitación. Y él no iba a negar tal propuesta. Sus labios se acariciaron, dulcemente, como quien no quiere apresurar las cosas, como quien sabe que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo y no necesita apresurarse.

Cuando se separaron, ambos abrieron sus ojos y se sonrieron.

-Estás... hoy...

-Lo se... hoy me levanté de la cama, te vi a mí lado y me di cuenta que iba a amanecer así, de aquella forma, por el resto de mi vida, caí en cuenta de que no hay cosa que me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa.

-¿Tenemos que ir?, estoy seguro que a Fred y George no les importaría que nos quedásemos...- Harry miró a su novia, casi haciendo puchero.

-¡Ah no!- Ginny se deshizo del abrazo de Harry y entró en la habitación de la casa de su novio para buscar su bolso- Ni se te ocurra que voy a perderme lo que tienen preparado, es la primera vez que me invitan a una cosa tan seria...

Harry bufó, según los gemelos, a las 9:33 de la noche en punto debían dirigirse hacia el lugar donde se realizaría aquella cosa tan seria, como su novia decía- Yo no llamaría invitación a: "Si quieren venir vengan, para que después no digan que no les avisamos", algo realmente serio. Además- y está vez habló despacio, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo- con Fred y George nada puede ser serio.

-Lo sé- Ginny se acercó también a la chimenea y alisó arrugas imperceptibles en la negra túnica de Harry- pero es la primera vez que nos invitan a algún ceremonial relacionado con "Sortilegios Weasley" el trabajo y estoy segura que si no voy me arrepentiré, pero tienes razón, con esos dos nada puede ser serio.

Harry miró a su novia un tanto sorprendido de que lo hubiera escuchado, sin embargo no pudo agregar nada más, puesto que el reloj ya había dado las 9:33.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Fred se revolvió una vez más en el sillón, se cruzó de piernas y luego se descruzó, se paró, giró sobre sí mismo, mientras repasaba mentalmente cada uno de los detalles, intentando que ninguno se le saliera de las manos. Aquel día debía ser memorable y como no había podido ser con Sortilegios Weasley, entonces lo sería con Lumière, ¡y de qué manera!

Fred odiaba las fiestas elegantes, donde las mujeres mueren por mostrar aquella túnica nueva, costosísima, mientras que los hombres gustan de hacer negociosos e ir alardeando sobre las sumas que les dejan sus negocios, que siempre parecen ser mucho más elevadas de lo que en realidad son.

Todo debía salir perfecto con la fiesta y eso lo tenía algo inquieto y ansioso. Y cuando estaba pensando en la cara que pondrían las personas cuando la magia de los Weasley diera el presente, el rostro de Hermione se cruzó por su mente, con esa sonrisa dulce y sus ojos brillando intensamente, tan dulces e inteligentes como siempre. Fue en ese momento cuando se preguntó si la ansiedad y la inquietud que sentía se debía a la apertura del café o a la presencia de aquella chica, que ya era una hermosa mujer, quien sería su compañía aquella noche.

Trató de olvidarse de ese detalle que hacía que las manos le sudaran y golpeara un pie contra el suelo repetidamente y sin parar. Y para tener éxito en su momentánea empresa, se deleitó en imaginar a Mc'Gregor y la expresión que pondría al ver todo, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO. Habían seguido sus latosas y larguísimas instrucciones al pie de la letra tan solo para evitar que develara quiénes eran los dueños del lugar a sus colegas y a los clientes en general. Que el largo de los manteles debe tener tal medida, la vestimenta debe ser lo suficientemente sobria, el cabello peinado correctamente, la comida tradicional… y un quilométrico etcétera. Sin embargo Mc'Gregor podría gastarse toda su saliva en amenazarlos todo lo que quisiera, pero estaba claro que al final siempre se salían con la suya. Como en la última inspección, cuando todo había quedado aprobado.

_Flash Back_

Cuando George se apareció en la cocina de Lumière, Fred se acercó a él algo fastidiado.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el recién llegado

-Nada es solo que se vuelve insoportable, me ha dado cada pie que me he tenido que morder la lengua para no contestarle nada- Fred se tiró sobre una silla- Al menos ha guardado el secreto, pero se cree que por ese pequeño e insignificante detalle nos puede hacer la vida imposible. ¡Nos ha pedido cosas que a nadie nunca se les ha pedido!- Fred suspiró- Todo sea por el resultado final.

-Hay que poner a algunos elfos a tomar fotografías para captar el momento. Quiero recordar su rostro hasta que me quede calvo, sea panzón y confunda a las lechuzas con ratas.

-Sí es una buena razón. Y ahora que lo dices, me preocupa que estás empezando a quedarte calvo, tal vez pierdas la memoria antes de tiempo y tengas que mirar las fotografías para recordar este evento tan especial. Igual no te preocupes yo te contaré la historia todas las veces que quieras.- Fred pareció respirar liberado luego de bromear a su hermano, se había sacado las ganas con las que Mc'Gregor lo había dejado.

George miró a su hermano con una sonrisa algo malvada, no iba a dejar las cosas así como así- Quédate tranquilo, yo me encargaré del detalle de las cámaras, porque quién sabe lo que estarás haciendo en esa fiesta con tu invitada especial.

Fred lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos, eso era un golpe bajo- Que chistoso. Por cierto, ¿te preguntaron algo en casa antes de que vinieras?

-¿En la Madriguera?, no… no sospechan nada. ¡Ah!, me estaba olvidando. Vi a tu… cómo decirlo apropiadamente… a tu enamorada- George no podía evitar hacer aquellos comentarios un tanto maliciosos que tan solo buscaban poner en evidencia a su gemelo, respecto de sus sentimientos.

-Así que ya fue…

Un silencio, George dejó a su hermano sumirse en su momento de enamorado estupidizado y fue a hacerse un café.

Un elfo entró de pronto a la cocina y se encontró con los hermanos- Buenos días, señor Weasley.

-Ya te dije que me llames George, Tomy- el elfo lo siguió mirando sin contestar y George, una vez más se dio por vencido- En fin.

El elfo se dirigió a Fred.

-El señor Mc'Gregor ya ha preguntado tres veces por usted señor Weasley.

Fred se levantó de la silla, al parecer con fuerzas renovadas.

-Genial, gracias Tomy. Vamos hermano, el hombre ya debe estar lo suficientemente irritado.

Mc' Gregor era un hombre de espalda ancha y vientre prominente, su rostro era demasiado pálido y su cabello, castaño. Fred y George siempre recordaban al primo muggle de Harry cuando lo veían. Estaba sentado en una banqueta, la única que había quedado en el gran salón, debido a que los elfos se estaban dedicando a la limpieza del salón que debía quedar impecable para la que sería la fiesta de inauguración formal del lugar.

Claro que Lumière ya estaba en funcionamiento, pero siempre se daba un mes de prueba al lugar antes de establecerlo como definitivo. A Mc'Gregor, por supuesto, no le había hecho ninguna gracia que aquel extravagante café fuera todo un éxito tan sólo en la primera semana de apertura, ya que, a su desgracia, debería inspeccionar no sólo un local de ese par, si no dos, y eso era, sin duda, un dolor de cabeza asegurado.

Cuando Fred y George entraron al salón el hombre estaba bastante colorado y golpeaba sobre su rodilla una pluma. Cuando los vio se paró y se acercó.

Cualquiera hubiera dado unos pasos hacia atrás debido a la intimidante presencia de aquel mago, que seguramente tendría algún antepasado gigante, sin embargo a los dos jóvenes no pareció importarles en lo más mínimo ni su estatura, ni su puño cerrado o sus mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas entre sí.

-Discúlpenos Mc'Gregor por la demora- Comentó Fred despreocupado- Tenía unos asuntos que atender, pero ahora puede deleitarse con la presencia de mí hermano y la mía por supuesto.

El hombre bufó y respiró profundo, antes de dar su veredicto.

-De acuerdo señores Weasley. El lugar está, increíblemente, en condiciones, espero no tener que ver a ningún elfo circulando en la ceremonia, claro está.

-¡Oh!, eso será imposible, son nuestros empleados y todos han accedido muy a gusto a participar en la apertura formal- George dio un sorbo a su café- Además no hay nada de malo en su presencia, pero si no soporta estar en contacto con ellos… bueno, sería una lástima tener que prescindir de su presencia en la fiesta, pero no se preocupe, luego le enviaremos algunas fotografías si desea.

Mc'Gregor se ponía cada vez más y más colorado y aquel aspecto causaba mucha gracia a los hermanos que debían reprimir las carcajadas.

-Espero… que no violen ninguna regla del ceremonial. Saben que no se permiten fuegos artificiales, música estrepitosa ni elementos extravagantes, mucho menos de Sortilegios Weasley – Estaba claro que la lista era mucho más larga, pero eran aquellos tres aspectos los que más alteraban a Mc'Gregor

Fred y George se miraron y abrieron sus ojos todo lo que sus párpados les permitían, mientras tocaban su pecho simulando sentirse ofendidos por el comentario.

-No podemos creer que piense eso de nosotros, señor inspector, por favor- contestó Fred.

George articuló una expresión condescendiente poco creíble y agregó- No hay de qué preocuparse Mc'Gregor

Los hermanos apoyaron una de sus manos sobre los hombros del sujeto y lo "acompañaron" hasta la puerta.

-Todo va a salir más que bien- dijeron ambos al unísono en forma de despedida, antes de cerrar la puerta e internarse en Lumière.

_Fin Flash Back_

George golpeó la puerta y entró con un elegante traje para su hermano. Era un traje de tres piezas: saco, chaleco y pantalón de la misma tela. El modelo era exactamente igual al que habían usado los hermanos Lumière en su época. El color era negro azabache, profundo y muy intenso.

George tendió el traje sobre el sofá que había en la pequeña habitación.

-Para ti hermanito.

-Gracias.

-¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó a Fred

-Algo, quiero que todo salga perfecto.

-¿En la fiesta o con Hermione?

Fred se dio vuelta para terminar de hacer unos apuntes en unos papeles- Claramente que en la fiesta.- No iba a aceptar nada frente a su hermano, eso estaba más que claro.

George rodó los ojos, el orgullo de su hermano era demasiado grande e insoportable en ocasiones- Lo que tu digas. Las chicas deben estar llegando, así que vístete.

Fred miró el traje, se preguntó cómo había muggles que usaban esos trajes todos los días, con sus moños ajustado al cuello y las camisas abotonadas. Nunca lo entendió.

Pensó en las palabras de George y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, quería que todo saliera perfecto, era verdad. Quería verla, sentir su perfume, poder mirarla sin tener que dar explicaciones y sobre todo, si todo salía como él lo había planeado, quizás podría llevar a cabo la segunda fase de su experimento.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Detestaba viajar por la Red Flu. Generalmente las chimeneas ajenas estaban llenas de polvo, aún si eran o no usadas habitualmente, era algo inherente a ellas. Sin embargo Fred le había recalcado que debía ser de esa forma y no de otra. No pudo saber por qué razón, pero al parecer era necesario que así fuese.

Agradeció ser bruja, porque de lo contrario si tenía que internarse en esa chimenea las manchas que le dejarían las cenizas y el polvo serían muy difíciles de quitar.

Tomó un puñado de polvos flú y gritó claramente- Café Lumière.

De pronto su cuerpo giró rápidamente y en menos de lo que tarda en decirse, ya se encontraba en el destino.

Se limpió las manos y parpadeo un par de veces para evitar que el polvo que se había levantado a su alrededor entrara en sus ojos. Cuando pudo abrirlos, la imagen con la que se encontró la asombró sobre manera. Se encontraba en una gran habitación, cuyas paredes estaban hechas de ladrillo y colgaban sobre ellas varios cuadros que mostraban distintas fotografías de Francia en distintas épocas. Fue extraño darse cuenta de que las fotografías eran, por así decirlo, muggles, ya que mostraban imágenes estáticas, como las que ella tenía en sus álbumes familiares en su casa paterna.

En el centro de la habitación de pronto apareció un grupo de personas, vestidas con túnicas de gala. Era una familia, los dos niños estaban algo mareados, eran aún pequeños para aparecerse, por lo que no estaban acostumbrados a aquella sensación. Sin embargo no parecían muy preocupados por sentir que todo a su alrededor diera vueltas, sino que hasta se reían disfrutando de la sensación.

Se dirigieron hacia una puerta grande de madera, junto a ella había un hombre aguardando. Estaba vestido con una túnica de colores opacos, aunque el moño en su cuello era de un color rojo chillón que desentonaba con el resto de su aspecto. Se encontraba parado detrás de una tabla de madera que flotaba a la altura de su ombligo.

La familia dio su nombre al recepcionista, mientras ambos padres alzaban a sus hijos que ahora reían a carcajadas y habían comenzado a dar vueltas sobre sí mismos, intentando prolongar aquella sensación que les había provocado aparecerse. El recepcionista buscó su nombre en la lista y los hizo ingresar por la puerta.

Todo aquello sucedió muy rápidamente. Luego de que pasaran unos segundos de que la familia entrara por aquella puerta hacia, hasta ese momento para Hermione, una dimensión desconocida, se apareció una pareja en el centro del salón y realizó el mismo proceder que había observado hacia instantes. Todos parecían saber exactamente qué era lo que sucedía.

De pronto Hermione sintió que alguien tiraba de su túnica, era un pequeño elfo que la miraba un tanto asombrado y expectante.

-Señorita, ¿usted es… Hermione Granger?

Hermione observó al pequeño elfo y le sonrió- Si soy yo.

-¡Oh!, esas son excelentes noticias- El elfo parecía tener sus ojos un tanto llorosos y juntaba sus manos en el centro de su pecho, como si saber el nombre de la chica fuese una noticia que ansiaba escuchar desde hacía mucho tiempo- Por favor acompáñeme. No se coloqué en el centro de la habitación, podrían lastimarla.

El elfo estaba vestido con un pequeño pantalón negro y llevaba una corbata, que rozaba el piso, de color verde fosforescente. En los veinte pasos que dieron hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el recepcionista el elfo se tropezó unas tres veces con la chillona corbata.

-Deberías quitártela, te vas a lastimar- dijo en un tono un tanto apenado Hermione.

-Oh no señorita, esto fue un regalo muy especial de los señores y la uso siempre, es mi mayor tesoro.

Cuando llegaron donde se encontraba el recepcionista, éste miró a Hermione y enseguida la reconoció. Esbozó una gran sonrisa, mostrando unos dientes grandes y blancos que opacaron un tanto su bigote negro y abultado.

-Señorita Granger, es un placer recibirla- En esos momentos una persona apareció en el medio de la habitación, una chica bien arreglada, muy bonita, parecía más o menos de su misma edad.

-Oh genial, es la señorita Katherina Opbrun.

Katherina Opbrun era una chica con una brillante sonrisa, tenía el cabello de un rojo furioso (aun más que el de los Weasley, si eso era posible) y lo llevaba muy corto. Tenía una piel supremamente pálida y una delicada túnica color esmeralda acentuaba aún más el color de su cabello y el de su piel. Hermione al verla pensó que era de esas personas con las cuales uno nunca puede aburrirse.

La chica se acercó al hombre y lo saludó estrechando sus manos- ¿Cómo te ha ido Edward?... tanto tiempo.

Luego saludó al elfo, tocando su cabeza, a lo que este sonrió feliz- Pini, ¿te has portado bien?

-Pini siempre se porta bien señorita Opbrun.

-Así me gusta- respondió sonriendo la Katherina.

Cuando Katherina observó a Hermione pareció reconocerla de inmediato pues se acercó y le dijo efusivamente- Hermione Granger, la famosa bruja Hermione Granger. Te graduaste con honores en la facultad mágica de medicina y también la muggle, eres increíble.

Hermione se sonrojó un tanto y luego miró a Katherina sin saber que agregar, la chica parecía conocerse su biografía completa y ella ni siquiera reconocía a quien tenía enfrente. Y lo que era más extraño: sabía que había estudiado medicina muggle, lo cual no tenía porque ser conocido en el mundo mágico.

-¡Ah!, no te preocupes, seguro es que no me reconoces, yo soy tres años menor que tu y estaba en Ravenclaw, a más que llevaba el cabello bastante más largo y era negro por aquel entonces. En fin…

Edward terminaba de anotar unas cosas en una planilla, mientras que Pini, que se había marchado sin que nadie se diera cuenta, apareció de pronto con un "plaf" y sonrió diciendo-Los señores las están esperando.

-Pero, yo debería encontrarme con una persona.

-No te preocupes, estos dos tienen años en esto. El que te espera seguro ya sabe dónde encontrarte- Contestó Katherina

-¿Cómo sabes?- Hermione no entendía porque tanto misterio.

La chica se sonrió y agregó- No vas a querer que te arruine la sorpresa.

Hermione ya había entendido que esos dos tendrían que ser Fred y George, pero no comprendía del todo por qué eran tan importantes en aquel acontecimiento, a no ser que estuvieran involucrados de alguna manera especial con él; lo que dificultaba su capacidad de análisis era el hecho de que con los gemelos nunca se sabía qué esperar. Las piezas de ese rompecabezas aún no terminaban de encajar completamente, por lo que Hermione supuso que aún le faltaba conocer algunas partes de la historia, que seguro conocería de un momento a otro.

Edward les abrió la puerta, ésta daba a un pasillo largo. Poseía sus paredes pintadas de un amarillo viejo, flotaban a unos palmos del techo, velas encantadas que inundaban el ambiente de una luz cálida que invitaba a pasear lentamente y contemplar las paredes que poseían fotografías muggles. Éstas mostraban a distintas personas en diversas situaciones, tomando café.

-La señorita Opbrun se debe dirigir hacia la derecha y usted señorita Granger hacia la izquierda. Es para ambas la segunda puerta.

Katherina se percató de la expresión ansiosa y un tanto confusa de la castaña, puesto que le comentó antes de separarse -Te debes estar muriendo por dentro, pero prometí no decir nada, aunque creo que ya se me escapó suficiente información. Nos vemos en un rato- Luego volteó hacía su derecha y se dirigió hacia su destino.

Hermione la imitó y se dirigió hacia la izquierda. El pasillo era acogedor, llamaron su atención las fotografías, por lo que se detuvo a observar algunas. En la primera que se topó había una pareja sentada en un banco de plaza, con gorras de invierno y bufanda, tomando café en vasos de plástico los cuales liberaban un vapor casi transparente y los envolvía con su aroma, un aroma que casi podía traspasar la imagen y llegar puro hasta el observador que se detuviera a contemplar la postal. El epígrafe decía: "Una pareja en una plaza perdida en Alemania"

En otra pudo ver a un hombre en medio de una calle, un vendedor ambulante de café, que se tomaba cinco minutos y se daba el permiso de degustar él mismo la bebida que le permitía sustentar su vida y tal vez la de muchos otros. El epígrafe de esta otra decía: "Vendedor ambulante de café en Estados Unidos"

Hermione siguió caminando, hasta que se topó con una imagen que llamó su atención. El lugar era un parque, había allí varios árboles y arbustos y a lo lejos una figura. Supuso que era una chica por el color del gorro de lana que era rosado; se encontraba sentada en el pasto tenía sus rodillas flexionadas y su cabeza estaba agachada, parecía prestar atención a algo en sus piernas. En sus manos con guantes, sostenía una taza de porcelana y la estaba llevando, en el mismo momento que el fotógrafo captaba el momento, a sus labios.

Algo le llamaba la atención de aquella fotografía, el lugar, esa persona, ese gorro… No podía ser, era casi imposible que fuera. Además debajo de la fotografía se leía claramente: "Joven escocesa sentada en la reserva natural Glen Addric". Era ciertamente imposible, aunque había algo que no le terminaba de cerrar, le resultaba muy familiar. Luego le preguntaría a Fred.

A cada momento que pasaba su convicción de todo aquello era demasiado extraño, se acrecentaba más y más. Y eso empezaba a impacientarla, no le gustaba no entender lo que sucedía.

Entonces se encontró frente a la puerta dónde se suponía que la estarían esperando, tocó dos veces. Uno, dos, tres, diez segundos y nadie abría. La poca paciencia que tenía, sumada a su incipiente exasperación por verse superada por la situación, sin poder razonarla correctamente dio como resultado que la valiente Gryffindor abriera la puerta antes de quenadie le diera permiso.

-¿¡Qué demo…!

Grande, muy grande, fue la sorpresa de Hermione cuando se topó en una habitación con un sofá y un escritorio, como único mobiliario, a Fred Weasley con el torso desnudo.

La repentina visita no podía creer lo que veía y Fred tampoco. Parada en la entrada de la habitación con la mano en el mango de la puerta se hallaba una Hermione tan bella como siempre, aunque deslumbrante como nunca. Poseía una delicada y sencilla túnica color esmeralda perlada, que acentuaba, las curvas que él conocía a penas, y hacía brillar aún más de lo normal sus ojos. Su cabello recogido en un rodete, enmarcaba aún más su hermoso y perfecto rostro.

Iba a decirle algo, miles de cosas se cruzaron por su mente pero solo atinó a espetar un -Pasa… no te quedes ahí parada.

Hermione entró cerrando la puerta, de pronto como por arte de magia (una magia sin varitas ni conjuros) su fastidio se había disipado completamente. Miró a su alrededor: la habitación parecía bastante abandonada, a comparación del resto del lugar, parecía bastante abandonado. La mesa estaba repleta de trozos de papiro y una vuelapluma color azul, que parecía haber estado trabajando hacía un tiempo, estaba suspendida sobre un pedazo de papiro.

Sobre el sofá se encontraba una camisa, un chaleco y un saco, junto con un moño que Fred, seguramente debía ponerse. Para cortar un poco la ausencia de palabras que podría llevarlos a pasear por mares por los cuales, el pelirrojo no quería aún navegar, comentó -Realmente nunca he entendido cómo pueden colocarse los muggles esto todos los santos días, yo me volvería loco.

-No necesitas usar una camisa todos los días para que los demás digan que estás loco- Hermione se había acercado y con un valor (de una naturaleza inaudita hasta el momento para ella, que no supo bien de dónde provino), estaba abotonando la camisa del gemelo Weasley que la miraba sorprendido, aunque no era una sorpresa que le molestara mucho en realidad.

Mientras la chica abotonaba la camisa, Fred podía sentir el leve roce de los dedos de la chica sobre su piel y eso lograba que todo su cuerpo se erizara al contacto. Pidió a Merlin con todas sus fuerzas porque Hermione no sintiera el latir de su corazón, que parecía que había terminado de correr una carrera de mil millas, por la velocidad a la que había decidido retumbar dentro de su pecho.

-Sino pudiste con el frente menos con las mangas, dame tu mano.

Hermione rozó la palma del chico, estaba algo sudada, se preguntó si Fred estaba nervioso por la camisa o por ella. Y eso logró ruborizarla un poco.

-¡Listo!. Estás muy guapo- le dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Tú también… estás…- pero las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta, como si tuvieran miedo de salir, de caer al precipicio.

Hermione se sonrió internamente y para evitarle al chico tener que decir algo que no podía expresar con palabras le preguntó- ¿Me vas a explicar qué está pasando?, no entiendo nada. Me encontré con un elfo Pini creo que se llamaba y una chica… Katherina…

-¿Viste a Katy?... espero que haya sido discreta porque esa tiene la lengua más larga que un sapo- comentó Fred mientras se ataba un moño negro al cuello.

-Creo que le divertía el hecho de saber que no sabía nada. Me conocía… sabía mi nombre, pero también sabía que estudié medicina muggle. Y también dijo algo de esos dos… ¡Oh! Que idiota... ¡Claro!- Hermione se paró del sofá y empezó a caminar, como cuando realizaba algún tipo de deducción que la exaltaba y emocionaba- Esos dos… claro y Pini dijo los señores… tu y George. Ustedes dos deben ser invitados especiales del evento o, van a realizar una aparición melodramática y van a arruinarle el evento a alguien. Y necesitaban dos inocentes chicas que cooperaran con sus malvados planes - Entonces la chica alzó uno de sus dedos y lo apuntó contra su interlocutor, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos- ¡Ni loca voy a cooperar a arruinarle la fiesta a nadie!.. ¿Me escuchaste Weasley?

La ignorancia de Hermione sobre ciertos aspectos del mundo mágico tranquilizó al joven Weasley, ya que a pesar de todo, la chica no se había dado cuenta aún de qué era lo que sucedía.

Fred se estaba colocando el chaleco, el cual poseía dos botones y nuevamente Hermione se acercó a ayudarlo- Ni loca… no pienso hacer un papelón luego de tanto tiempo sin poner un pie en Londres.

-Cuatro años…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione mientras terminaba con el último botón.

Entonces algo la tomó por sorpresa, la mano del pelirrojo acariciaba uno de sus rizos, el único rebelde que había logrado escapar del recogido de Hermione. Ella sintió sus dedos, un tanto ásperos rozar su mejilla. Una especie de descarga eléctrica la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sentía que el ambiente perdía sus colores para agolparse en sus dos cuerpos, unidos momentáneamente por una caricia, y el sonido de sus respiraciones se hacía cada vez más intenso.

-Hace cuatro años que no venías a Londres. Es mucho tiempo es verdad- había un dejo de tristeza, de melancolía que no pasó desapercibida para la chica. Pero cuando quiso hurgar en su mirada y descubrir el significado oculto de sus palabras, él se alejó

Hermione trató de sobreponerse y cruzó sus brazos para disimular su nerviosismo, aunque no pudo ocultar con esa acción el sonrosado color en sus mejillas -Te estaba diciendo…- agregó- no pienso hacer papelones, ¿oíste?

Fred por su parte supo que tenía que aprovechar aquel momento, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, mientras respondía al reclamo de la chica.

-Claro que te escuché y te prometí que no iba a hacerte prender ningún fuego artificial, ni nada de esas cosas. Así que quédate tranquila. Además de todo lo que dijiste hay solo una cosa que es verdad, que necesitábamos a dos chicas… aunque no creo que sean inocentes al finalizar la noche- Aquella última frase la dijo casi en un susurro que la castaña en cualquier otra circunstancia habría percibido sin esfuerzo, pero en aquel momento el golpeteo de su corazón dentro de su pecho le hizo imposible poner a sus sentidos bajo sus órdenes.

Hermione movió su cabeza, para relegar en alguna parte de su mente todas las imágenes que se había dibujado en su interior (que involucraban al pelirrojo que tenía en frente y a su persona, en diversas y comprometidas situaciones) y volver a ser, aunque sea medianamente, la persona mental y lógica que era. Claro que el Gryffindor que tenía en frente no le haría aquella tarea tan fácil.

Cuando pasó por su lado para salir el chico colocó delicadamente una de sus manos en su cintura "ayudándola a retirarse de la habitación". Fue tan solo unos segundos, pero los suficientes para que Hermione experimentara por segunda vez en la joven noche, esa electricidad que la sacaba de sus cabales, y diera un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para Fred. El chico no pudo disimular una sonrisa de autosatisfacción, al darse cuenta de que su experimento comenzaba a tomar el color y la textura que él estaba buscando.

El pasillo los esperaba con sus velas y sus fotografías, pero el mundo exterior ahora era mero decorado inservible para Hermione, solamente podía estar pendiente de los pasos que escuchaba justo detrás suyo. Incluso imaginaba, o tal vez sentía en realidad, la respiración de Fred en su nuca.

En el pasillo había una especie de estatua que representaba un gran caldero mágico, revuelto por un unicornio que llevaba una capa y unas gafas; estaba riendo, relinchando tal vez, y revolvía el caldero con una gran cuchara que sostenía dificultosamente con sus pezuñas. George y Katherina los esperaban muy acaramelados justo en frente de ella. Cuando Hermione la vio, supo que aquello era obra de esos hermanos pelirrojos.

-Hermione Granger…-George abrazó a Hermione- Me encanta saber que no tienes idea de qué es lo que está pasando. Siempre soñé con el momento de verte en una situación en la que estés a ciegas completamente.

Hermione iba a responder, pero Fred le ganó de mano- Hermanito, eso solo significa que ella nos ha puesto en evidencia muchas más veces que nosotros a ella.

Katherina río por lo bajo y comentó- Parece que la fiesta no va a empezar nunca si seguimos así y hay muchas promesas que quiero que cumplas George Weasley.

George y Fred de pronto se despabilaron y cruzaron una mirada. Todo debía comenzar.

Tomaron sus varitas. Las hicieron girar hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda; trazaron una estrella perfecta y realizaron un espiral de tres vueltas; por último tocaron, George el ojo derecho y Fred la pezuña izquierda del unicornio y al unísono entonaron: "Unicornio deja pasar a los que dispuestos a enloquecer están".

Una puerta de madera, que poseía tallados delicadamente algunos arabescos en la parte central, se apareció en la pared. Ambos hermanos se posicionaron a la derecha de cada una de sus parejas y colocaron su mano izquierda a la altura de su pecho, con la palma abierta hacia arriba.

Katherina colocó su mano sobre la de George. Hermione supo que debía imitarla, sin embargo estaba algo nerviosa y no se atrevía a hacer su parte. Entonces Fred se acercó a su oído y le susurró con delicadeza- Todo va a estar bien, confía en mí. Esta noche va a ser inolvidable.

Sí, era cierto, confiaba en Fred Weasley y sabía que aquella noche sería, sin lugar a dudas, inolvidable, aunque aún no sabía a ciencia cierta a qué se refería con esa última frase.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**

18-01-2011

Es increíble que hayan pasado casi dos años desde la publicación del último capítulo. El tiempo pasa volando y nos lleva por delante sin permiso. Pero bueno aquí estoy de vuelta en el rodeo, pensé que lo había abandonado, sinceramente, pero he aprendido algo. Uno debe terminar lo que ha comenzado, uno se lo debe uno mismo y puedo asegurarles que más allá de la alegría que me da volver a publicar, siento un gran gozo por el simple hecho de saber que no voy a dejar esto pendiente.

Le debo un agradecimiento especial (muy especial) a Carla (Emily'). Ella hace cosa de un mes más o menos me envió un mensaje alentándome a seguir escribiendo y la verdad es que le agradezco enormemente. Gracias a ella tomé la decisión, fue el empujoncito (o tal vez la patada jajaja) que me faltaba para volver a empezar. También me ayudó a corregir algunas cosas y le dio el OK antes de que lo publicara (es una divina *-*) Así que por todo esto: ¡Gracias niña! =)

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí, al comienzo iba a ser una mera introducción a la fiesta, pero como ven el romance es algo vital en esta historia y tomó protagonismo (cuándo no…) Es un capítulo similar en extensión al primero lo cual me pone aún más feliz.

Aclaraciones:

+ Fred no sabe abotonarse la camisa porque como todos sabemos los magos usan túnicas, no ropa muggle. El hecho de que en las películas se haya mostrado el uniforme con camisa no significa que en los libros así fuese, de hecho el uniforme consta de ropas negras y el sombrero negro de punta.

+ Katherina no es Katie Bell (por las dudas XD)

Como siempre: ¡Gracias por leer y espero vuestros comentarios!

Saludos y disfruten de la vida que es corta y maravillosa =)

**Bel**


End file.
